


Secrets

by BlancaPowell



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Mystery, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Summary: Riley Hastings comes to Cordonia to work as a governess in an old, gothic castle, for a mysterious man Liam Rys. She befriends his assistant Maxwell Beaumont with his wife Hana Lee, and even a grumpy stable guy Drake Walker. Liam and Drake are very different yet there’s something about both of them that makes Riley fall for them. That is, until she discovers they don’t tell her the truth about something that’s happening around them. After a mysterious attack, Riley quickly realizes that everyone here has a secret.





	1. Secrets I

“Are you sure you need to do this?” a woman approached Riley handing her a few books from the bookshelf. “Thank you mom, and yes, I really do” Riley answered. 

She just turned twenty two and decided it’s the best time to gain some independency. She never had a real job, her parents supported her, but this year she planned to change that. This is supposed to be a new beginning for her. Riley just graduated and put up the advertisment with everything she could do. She didn’t really know how to look for a job and doing it the old-fashioned way would only give her more anxiety. Luckily for her, someone called her back. And now, here she was, packing her life into two large suitcases. She was going all the way from New York to some small, little known country in Europe, Cordonia. No surprise her mother was freaking out. So was her daughter.

“Well in that case,” the woman said, “remember to call me, send me letters and whatever you can and–” “Mom!” Riley laughed, “I just going to Europe, not on Mars! And it’s just for two months, I’ll be fine!” Her mother signed. “I know, I know. But you can’t blame a mother for worrying about her little daughter. Especially when she travels so far away.” Riley smiled and put her hands on her mother’s shoulder, “I will be fine. I have your badass nature in my genes. I can handle whatever comes.” “I know honey you can. Aaand in that case,” she took a small, portable blackboard from behind and handed that to Riley, “I am giving you this. I know you’ll be the best teacher those people ever had. I love you.” “I love you too mom! Thank you!” 

Her fist job, she was supposed to be a some kind of governess for the summer for a young girl named Amelia. Amelia was nine and she apparently didn’t speak English. Her caretakers found Riley’s advertisment and found her capacities enough for this sort of job. They provided accommodations, food, decent wage, how could she say no? Her only job was to teach this little one some English, basic maths and all that boring stuff Riley knew. She found it, however, a bit weird, as governesses weren’t really a thing anymore but she read later that Cordonia is a pretty old-fashioned country and stopped somewhere in nineteenth century. She hoped it was a joke. 

* * *

After hours of traveling and hearing her mom’s lectures about what she should and should not do, Riley finally arrived in Cordonia. She was waiting for a man named Maxwell, he was also the one who contacted her in the first place. So far she hasn’t seen any sign of nineteenth century around her. Good. That was, of course, before she spotted a car approaching her. A car, very, very old one, Riley wasn’t sure if it was safe enough to drive in it. 

The car stopped and the driver got out of the car and looked around. When his eyes laid on Riley, he smiled and waved at her. Hesitantly, she came closer and the man pulled her in a hug. “Riley Hastings, am I right?” he looked at her and she nodded. “My name is Maxwell Beaumont and I was the one who found and hired you. Please, get in.” He opened the car’s door for her. “Are you sure it’s safe to drive it? I mean, it looks pretty…dusty.” He laughed, “Oh no, it is super safe, don’t worry. We use it only on special occasions so it’s not exploited too much.” “Uh-um.” Riley cleared her throat, “So, I am going to teach your daughter? Sister?” she asked. 

Maxwell helped Riley with her seatbelt before he spoke. “No, she’s an orphan that my dear friend took and decided to let her live with him. He has a pretty big estate. I live there too, with my wife Hana. You’ll love her, she’s very charming.” “And that friend of yours, who is he exactly? And why didn’t he reach for me? Are you his assistant or something?” Maxwell sighed. “No, I’m just his best friend and I’m looking out for him. My older brother is his assistant. And sometimes he gives me some of his assigments, like this one.” “Riiiight.” Riley said, “But, why exactly me? I mean, I’m grateful but why did you want someone from America instead of someone from here?” Maxwell frowned. “People here aren’t really what we’re looking for. An outsider is perfect. Besides you speak English pretty well, not mentioning other languages. You can teach her, she doesn’t say a word in English. It’s hard to understand her.” “Why an outsider?” It was so weird. She didn’t want to complain as the job seemed really good but all of this was rather…odd? Something was definitely wrong. “As I said, people from here, they wouldn’t be right.” He looked at her with worried face. “Please don’t ask more questions why. All I can say is,  **the less you know, the better for you**. Remeber that.”

She wanted to ask more, to understand all these secrets but she realized he wasn’t going to say anything else.  _That’s ok,_ she thought,  _I’ll figure it out myself.  
_

* * *

When they finally arrived, after two-hour journey, she was exhausted but stunned with everything she saw around her. For a moment, she thought she was transported back to Victorian era or something because she was looking at her new house, which turned out to be a very old castle. And they were in the middle of nowhere. With only woods around them.  _I should’ve found a job as a simple barista. Why on Earth would I have such stupid idea to come here. They are all weird._

She took a few steps forward, still looking around. The castle was huge and there was a big garden with a few stables nearby. The scenery looked rather peaceful and nice if it wasn’t for that creepy castle. It was in a very dark grey color and it just looked nightmarish. Never being a fan of horrors, she was quite nervous at the thought of living here. 

Slowly, she entered the building with Maxwell and gave a relieved sigh as she realized the interior was way less scary. Just as she was admiring the design of the hall, a middle-aged man ran to Maxwell waving his arms. “Maxwell! What is this?” the man with very angry face asked pointing his thin finger at her. “That’s Riley, the new governess you asked me to find. Riley, this is Bertrand, my brother.” “Hi!” Riley wanted to shake hands but Betrand ignored her and turned to Maxwell. “This is not what I meant! She’s too young. And stupid probably.” “Hey!” Riley tried to break in but none of the brothers were listening. “I think that’s perfect! She’s not from here and she has amazing references. And the fact that she’s so young is only a bonus, Amelia maybe will open up to her!” “We don’t need more problems Maxwell! And she is a most certainly one!” “No, she’s not. Just give her a chance!” “We can’t risk it!” “We won’t!” “Ekhm..” Riley interrupted, “Sorry for that, but can somebody please show me around, or take me to my room? I also need to pee.” “That…was uncalled for.” Bertrand frowned. “Maxwell, show her to her room and we’ll continue this conversation later.”

* * *

They walked silently, she was only occasionaly glancing at Maxwell’s pensive face. Mostly, she was trying to remember the way to her room. It seemed to be very far away from the main entrance, as they were walking up for a while now. Finally, Maxwell stood in front of a room and opened the door. “M’lady.” Riley entered the room and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a huge bed by the window, a closet, a desk with all the nessesary teaching equipment, and there was also a mini bathroom in the back of the room. “That’s all for me?” she asked. “Yes, of course. Do you need anything else?” “No, thank you, I’m good. When do I meet the guy who hired me? The one I’m working for, your friend.” Maxwell smiled and bowed as he was leaving the room. “You’ll meet Liam tonight. Remember to change into something…more elegant.”  _Okay, what the hell was going on?_

* * *

Riley unpacked all her belongings and decorated her room a little. She watched the view from her window for a while and then decided to call her mother. Surprisingly, however, there was no signal. She tried to climb the bed, even stood on a windowsill and nearly fell down but still nothing. Already a little bit annoyed, she put her sweater on, as it was rather cold in the castle, and went out to an empty and dark hall. 

She held her phone up but nothing was showing up. She sighed and gave up.  _I will ask Maxwell about it later. Now, where’s my room?_ She started looking for her room but couldn’t find it.  _Great, just great. Getting lost on my first day.  
_

She was just about to knock to some other door and ask for instructions whoever was living there when she spotted a man looking out of the window. As quietly as she could she walked to him and cleared her throat making the man turn back. “Um, hi, my name is Riley, it’s my first day here and I’m lost. Do you maybe know where the governess’s room is?” 

The man came a little closer and she could see how good he looked. His blond hair was a little bit messy and fell on his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at her and fixed his hair. “I believe so. Let me show you.” The two started walking in silence until she asked, “So…who are you? Another assistant to that lazy guy who bosses everyone around?” “I beg your pardon?” The blue-eyed man gasped out. “I haven’t met him yet, but I already met two of his assistants. Is there anything he does himself?” “I’m pretty sure he does” he said.  “Anyway, what’s your name? Are you some kind of phantom of the opera here? Phantom of the castle? Sneaking around in darkness?” He chuckled, “Yes, you can say that. And here,” he motioned to a room, “is your room.” Riley smiled, “Thank you, phantom. Hopefully I’ll see you sometime?” He returned the smile, “Yes, you will. See you.”

* * *

Riley was trying on fifth dress she brought but nothing seemed to work so far.  _What is even more elegant? Am I supposed to wear a ballroom dress? I’ll stick with it._ She looked at herself in the mirror in her tiny bathroom. Although a pastel pink dress with red and white roses on it wasn’t what Maxwell considered elegant, that was her best shot. With one last glance at the mirror, she left the room and tried to find a right place. 

Luckily for her, there were more people in the hall, presumably servants judging from their outfits, so she asked one of them and they led her into the room where she was supposed to meet that Liam. She entered the room and looked around but nothing special caught her attention. There was a fireplace, a few armchairs, a sofa, one wall was completely covered with books, and there was a table in the center. And no one inside. 

Just when she was about to leave assuming it was a wrong place, Maxwell came and embraced her. “You’re still here! And haven’t got lost! Good.” “Yeah, about that, why is there no signal here? How can I call my mom?” Maxwell frowned “You can’t. Not from here anyway. There is no signal, no wi-fi, if you want to contact your mother you either must go to the town, two hours from here, or send her a letter.” “Umm, what now? How do you live?” “Like normal people. The master prefers to stay out of the modern technologies. He likes peace.” Maxwell explained. “What a freak.” Riley hissed. “And about that, you wait here, and I’ll get him, he should be on his way!” 

Riley felt weird. This Liam was a really strange person. She was thinking about how she’ll survive these two months without her favorite shows and blogs when someone entered the room and cleared their throat. She quickly turned back and stood face to face with the blond man she met few hours ago. In the corner of her eye she also spotted Maxwell, Bertrand and a little girl, porobably Amelia. “Hi Phantom,” she said, “you’re here also to meet the boss?” Maxwell whispered to Bertrand, “Phantom?” “Lady Riley!” Bertrand exclaimed ignoring Maxwell’s question, “please meet the master of the house, sir Liam Rys.”  _  
_

_LIAM?!_


	2. Secrets II

Of course, all good-looking guys are either freaks, gays or fictional. This one here wasn’t an exception.  _And he’s probably gonna fire me now,_ Riley thought as Liam shook her hand. 

Instead, he just asked, “So, lady Riley, how do you like my house?” “I’d like it better if I could contact my mother” she murmured. “Oh, of course. You can write her a letter and I’ll make sure it will be delivered first thing in the morning.” He smiled warmly.  _Okay, he is a 100% freak. Who would be that nice after I’ve insulted him on so many ways._ “I…Thank you but, don’t you have a phone here?” Riley asked and Bertrand cleared his throat. “Sir.” she added quickly. Liam looked at her and replied, “No, I’m afraid we don’t have a phone. I’m sorry.” 

She looked at him in anticipation. “Yes? Do you want to ask me something?” He asked. Riley hesitated and then blurted out “Aren’t going to fire me, sir?” Liam’s eyes widened, “Fire you? And why would I do that, it is jusy your first day!” “Oh, I thought…Nevermind, I’m good” she smiled, “So where’s your daughter, the one I’m supposed to teach?” Before she even finished her question Bertrand made a facepalm and started silently cursing Maxwell for bringing here “this uneducated, clumsy, ill-mannered woman.”  _What now? Oh, right. She’s an orphan not his daughter._ Riley wanted to facepalm herself now too.

“She is not my daughter, however I do take care of her. And I do hope you will make a wonderful governess.” He said politely. “Yes, I’m sorry. But I actually would like to know more about my duties?” “Of course,” Liam smiled, “but first, there is someone you should  meet,” he took a hand of a young girl still standing with Maxwell and Bertrand. “Her name is Amelia, Amelia this is Riley, your governess.” The girl looked at Riley as she was speaking, “Hi! I’m Riley, it’s nice to meet you!”

Amelia shook her head and replied, “Je ne compreds pas madame, je m’appelle Amelia and je ne parle pas anglais”  _Oh my gosh, she’s French. I shouldn’t have written I spoke French perfectly when I know only the basics._ Riley nervously giggled. She knew she would have to use French but thought she’d just use the internet. And now, without any help she needed to communicate with this little one.

“Um, bonjour? Oui, enchanté! Je suis Riley.” Amelia smiled and shook her hand “Tu parles français, tu parles français! En fin!” she started daning across the room. Liam looked at her and then at Riley with a big smile on his face. “I think she likes you. I’ll put her to bed and tomorrow you’ll start with English for two hours, is that okay?” He asked. “Yeah, sure, totally! I’ve got this.”  _I’m so screwed.  
_

Liam left the room with Amelia still singing something in French. Bertrand and Maxwell approached her. The younger brother spoke first. “Good job Riley! They both like you!” “Thank you–” she started but Bertrand broke in. “Yes, they like you  _somehow_ so please, do not ruin it.” And he left. Maxwell motioned at his brother. “Don’t be disturbed by him, he’s always been that grumpy.” She smiled. At least one person here was normal. “Thanks. I think Bertrand definitely won the award for the grumpiest man I know.” “Yeah, well, you haven’t met Drake yet, he’s even grumpier.” Maxwell laughed. 

_What is this place? The grumpy land? Maybe the lack of internet has the same effects as the lack of sun and vitamin D? I surely cannot wait to meet another grumpy man.  
_

* * *

They say the first night in a new place is always the hardest. Some also say that whatever you dream about the first night will symbolize your stay in that place. 

Riley definitely didn’t have the easiest night. She couldn’t fall asleep until two in the morning and then she had nightmares. In the first one she was running away in a blood-stained wedding dress into the woods. In the second, she was trying to rescue Amelia from burning castle but she got lost in the hall and couldn’t find the exit. 

When she woke up at half past six, she was more tired than rested. Sleepily, she took a shower and got dressed. Riley took her books, a French dictionary, her little blackboard and went down for breakfast. 

When she arrived to the main hall, Maxwell spotted her and friendly waved at her. “Hey Riley! Come join us for breakfast!” Relieved that she doesn’t have to eat alone Riley entered the dining area in the kitchen and said to hi to Maxwell, Bertrand, and a pretty lady sitting by the table and eating something that looked like a mash. She only hoped it wasn’t oatmeal. Riley sat down next to Bertrand, facing Maxwell with the mysterious woman. “Can we get some oatmeal for lady Riley here, please?” Maxwell asked one of the ladies who were preparing food. She nodded at him and brought a bowl full of oddly looking mash.  _Mmm, yummy. Just what I needed._ Maxwell wiped his face and spoke, “Lady Riley, I don’t believe you’ve met my wife, Hana. Hana, this is lady Riley, a new governess to Amelia!” Riley pretended not to hear when Bertrand snorted and instead smiled at Hana. “It’s nice to meet you!” she said, “I haven’t seen many women here.” Hana returned the smile, “Oh, yes, it’s probably because not many people live here anyway.” “Yes, that’s true,” Maxwell added, “Hana and I live in the left wing of the castle, so you can come by anytime you want. And Bertrand lives here, on the first floor, Liam lives here as well, but a little bit higher, and Amelia lives next door. The rest of rooms are either empty or the staff live there. Sometimes they are given to guests when they come. It’s not very often though.” Maxwell explained and she saw Bertrand giving a cold look at his brother, whispering “less talking” to him.

“Maybe I can give a tour later?” Hana proposed. “I would love that, thank you!” Riley answered. Two normal people, it’s getting better! 

* * *

After this questionable breakfast, which she truly hoped she’d never have to eat again, Riley headed to the “study” room. This time Maxwell drew her a little map of the most important places so she wouldn’t get lost. Amelia was already there and when she saw her teacher approaching she smiled and ran to embrace Riley. 

“Mademoiselle Riley!” she greeted her.  _Oh, that’s gonna be interesting._ “Amelia! Comment ça va?” she started. “Excellemment! Je suis super contente parce que tu parles français. Ni personne ici parles français” Amelia’s smile faded.  _  
_

_Great. She just told me how upset she was because no one here spoke French and here I am, just about to tell her the same._

“Amelia…je parle français juste un peu.” Riley admitted that she knew only basics. To her great surprise, Amelia laughed. “Pas de problème Riley! I can parle un peu English” she said.  _Now, whaat?  
_

“Umm, I thought you didn’t speak English at all? You never spoke it before.” “Oui, vrai, mais there was ni personne I wanted to parle avec. En plus, those people are très ennuyeux. It is fun to watch and écouter while they ne savent pas que je comprends.” 

Riley was shocked. This little one was smarter than she looked like. She was using the fact no one knew she understood what they talked about.  _Maybe Amelia could tell me what’s going on here.  
_

“Amelia,” Riley started, “since you understand those “boring” people, do you maybe know why this place stopped hundreds years ago and have no singal, wi-fi, and hires an outsider because it’s better than a person from here?” Amelia grinned slyly as she spoke, “I know un peu.” Riley opened her mouth to say something but the girl quickly added, “And I might tell you tout je sais, if you gain my trust.”

* * *

That was certainly the weirdest class, weirdest kid Riley ever encountered. For two hours, she was trying to teach Amelia what she already knew. The class ended before Riley even realized and she was free for the day. She decided to look for Hana and start the tour around the castle. She lived with Maxwell in left wing and Riley set out in that direction, map in her hand.

Of course, her bad sense of direction led her somewhere else. Those people who built it must have had an amazing time when they built left wing on the actual right side of the castle. Very funny indeed. But she was lost again and somehow ended up in the garden. Riley heard a voice from one of the stables and she decided to ask that person for directions. When she entered she realized the man she heard was actually speaking to a horse.  _  
_

_Well, a person who talks to animals so nicely must be good, right?_ Besides, he was pretty good looking. At least his back. Very muscular. 

“Ekhm,” she cleared her throat and the man turned around to meet her eyes, he had pretty brown eyes and Riley instantly felt drawn to him, “hi, sorry for interrupting but I got lost and I was wondering if you could help me?” “No.” He answered and got back to brushing the horse’s mane.  _  
_

_Okay, that was rude._ “Listen, I’m just asking for directions, and you’re working here so you know where’s the left wing.” she was clearly annoyed. The man didn’t even look up, “Look, whoever you are, maybe it’s the best you got lost. You have a chance to escape and never go back.”  _  
_

_Oh man, this man was a freak too. This place is full of handsome freaks. But does that mean it’s–_

“Are you Drake?” she asked and he turned to her in surprise. “I am, how do you know? Who are you?” “Maxwell told me there was a man grumpier than Bertrand named Drake and I just figured.” Drake frowned, “And you came here to offend me or?” “I came here for directions,” she stated, “I look for the left wing.” Drake rolled his eyes. “Do you see that fountain there?” he motioned a beautiful fountain that she didn’t notice at first. “turn left, you need to pass the rose aisle and then turn right and you’ll be there.” “Thanks.” she said and left the stable. This guy was weird. Hopefully, she’ll never have to speak to him again. 

* * *

“You were right,” Riley said to Maxwell when she finally arrived to where he and Hana were living, “Drake is grumpier than Bertrand. And even more rude.” “Ha! Told you so! Although, if you know him better he’s a pretty nice guy.” “I’m not sure I want to get near him anytime soon” she admitted. 

“Lady Riley!” Hana appeared in the doorway, “Do you want to have the tour now?” “I do, I still get lost too easily” Riley laughed. “Maxwell, you want to come too?” his wife asked. “I wish, but Liam and I have some matters to discuss. I’ll see you later!” He kissed Hana and headed out. 

“What exactly Liam does? Like, what’s his job?” Riley inquired when the two of them were walking towards the main entrance. Hana sighed. “I’m not sure. I don’t really understand what they’re doing, I saw Maxwell helping him with some finances once so I assumed it’s something like that.” “You never asked?”  _Isn’t that a normal thing to know what your husband does for a living?_ “I did, but he said it was complicated. Something with business and politics. I really don’t know Riley, I’m sorry.” “Oh, it’s fine, I was just curious.” 

The ladies were walking now in silence until Hana broke it. “So here is the main entrance and there,” she motioned to the windows on higher floors, “is your room, a little higher there is Liam’s and Amelia’s right next to him, then down there, is where Bertrand stays, there is where the guests stay, and here,” she pointed her finger to the window they were facing, “is Liam’s study.” 

“And where does Drake live? In the stables?” Hana chuckled, “No, he’s occupying the right wing.” Riley frowned. “Alone?” “Right wing is very old and no one really wants to live there. Drake prefers solitude so he picked this place to live in. There are some guards too.”  _  
_

_Guards? Why would they need guards?_

“Umm, Hana? Why guards?” Hana’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know! They just are, you know, it’s a big castle, it’s probably because of burglars.” “Yeah, sure.” Riley wasn’t convinced. She wanted to ask some more questions but the moment they entered the big hall, Liam went out of his study and greeted the ladies. “Lady Hana! Lady Riley! It’s nice to see you both!” He smiled. “How was your class with Amelia?” he asked approaching the ladies. 

Hana excused herself and joined Maxwell. “Good, pretty good actually. She’s learing fast. I’m sure she’ll be able to speak perfect English by the end of the summer.” “Oh, that’s wonderful,” he said, “Lady Riley, would like to take a walk with me around the gardens?”  _I’m not really sure if he’s completely sane. I’ll take my pepper spray just in case._ “Sure! I’ll just grab my bag, wait here!” She yelled running up the stairs, not hearing Liam’s laugh.  _Maybe this will be my chance to learn something more. Maybe he’ll answer me some questions,_ Riley thought while packing her spray into the bag. She also took her phone, just in case there’s some signal in the gardens. Besides, she can always dial the police’s number. She just wanted to be secure.

Liam was waiting for her in the very spot she left him. When he saw her, he smiled and streched his hand to her.  _What a gentleman._ Riley took his hand and the two of them headed out to the gardens. She was silent at first, trying to come up with appropriate questions. 

Before she had a chance to ask anything Liam spoke up. “So, lady Riley, what do you think of my house?” “It’s…okay. Very old, but I guess that’s your style. I love my bedroom though! And the garden, it’s so pretty. Oh and also, I know it’s not really a business for you but, is there oatmeal every day for breakfast? Cause I hate it. And I just wondered if you’ll let me starve to death or maybe–” Liam interrupted her, chuckling, “Oatmeal is very nutritional, but if you don’t like I’m sure you’ll find something else to eat.” Riley looked at his face. He seemed to be a nice guy. Maybe he just likes solitude and is tired with people.

“Liam, sir I mean, what I really want to know, why are you so separated from the civilization? You’re pretty young I believe, and usually it’s old people that retire somewhere far from the city,”  _Oh my gosh, Riley shut up,_ “it’s not like you’re old! I didn’t mean, I just wanted, I, um” she rambled. 

Liam stopped walking for a moment and bursted into laughter. “It’s okay, I am not very old that’s true, but I’m not very young either. This country is beautiful but I was tired with people and politics and everything that was happening here. I just really enjoy peace. That’s the whole secret.” She smiled not really satisfied with the answer. 

Maybe she was just imagining things? Maybe it was true, this guy right here prefers living in alienation. Maybe there’s no story. 

But then, a young man, wearing suit and glasses ran up to them, calling Liam’s name. Liam turned around and his face fell. His jaw clenched as the man approached them. “Liam! There you are!” the elegantly-dressed man said, “I was looking for you for a while now, there is an important matter to attend to” he added. Liam’s eyes widened as the mysterious man silently nodded. “Of course!” Liam turned to Riley, “Riley, this is Justin,  the bro–,” he stopped realizing what he was about to say and then quickly corrected himself, “my assistant, Justin, this is Riley, Amelia’s governess.” Riley and Justin shook hands. “Lady Riley, I must unfortunately leave you, can we continue the walk later?” “Yeah, sure. No worries.” 

The men walked away and Riley only thought how Liam tensed up when he saw that man. And another assistant? Why would Liam need any assistants if that whole thing is just about solitude? Unless…Unless there’s something more to it. Riley looked in the direction of the castle and decided she needed to know what was happening there. First step, Liam’s study. 


	3. Secrets III

For the first time since her arrival, Riley didn’t get lost. She found Liam’s study as soon as she crossed the doorstep. Riley looked around but the hall was empty. She knocked on the door but no one answered. No one was inside as there was no voices coming from the room. And then she noticed it. 

The study was locked. Not once, not even twice. The door had six different locks. That was beyond weird. She tried to push the door a little but, as suspected, nothing happened.  _What are you hiding Liam?_ she thought keeping a close eye on the locks. 

Riley never ever broke into any house or room, but she was pretty good at using her bobby pins when she locked herself in her house. Slowly, she put one of them into the keyhole and twisted it in different directions. 

“What are you doing?” a man’s voice startled her. She jumped back and faced that grumpy stable guy, Drake. He had hands on his hips and looked at her in surprise. For sure she was the only idiot that worked here trying to burgle into her boss’s office.

“I was just checking out the locks. And wondering why there are so many.” Drake eyed her suspiciously. “Locks are probably in case some dummy would try to break in. Offence intended.” “What problem do you have, huh? I didn’t do anything to you!” Riley snapped back. “Listen, whatever your name is, I have absolutely nothing against you, but if you’re silly enough to stay here and even try to find some shady business in Liam’s study then yes, we have a problem.” Drake ran his hand through his hair. “My name is Riley Hastings, and why would that be a problem? I’m just trying to understand what I’m doing here and why this place is so weird!” She took a few steps towards him. He smelled like hay and fresh air.

 “Please, you need to know something!” Riley pleaded and Drake sighed, “Why are you so curious? It’s a very dangerous thing, curiosity, you know. And sorry to disappoint but I’m far away from that whole drama on purpose, I don’t know anything and I don’t want to know.” “Fine, you don’t want to tell me then don’t!” Riley went passed Drake when he caught her wrist and stopped her. He chuckled a little and Riley saw him smiling for the first time. “I really know nothing. And because I don’t hate you I’ll tell you to stay as far as possible from this. It’s not worth your time and you’re better off not knowing everything.” Riley frowned, “And you should smile more. This grumpy face is not a good look on you.” She quickly released herself from his grip and started mounting the stairs. 

_No one wants to tell me anything! What on Earth is this? A drama club?_   _I’m gonna try again in the night. Maybe they’ll be asleep and no one will interrupt me._

* * *

Unfortunately, Riley’s plan didn’t work out. Either there were some people walking in the hall, or drunk Maxwell dancing in the middle of the night. She was left in the same spot, not knowing anything. Her days passed slowly, she taught Amelia, but the girl never said anything and Riley tried harder to gain her trust. In the afternoon she would go on walks with Hana, but her new friend seemed to stall her anytime Riley brought up the topic. Maxwell wasn’t helping either, he even once said Riley had too vivid imagination. She wanted to talk to Liam but he went somewhere with that Justin and hasn’t come back yet. Being very desperate, she even tried to get some information from Drake but he only warned her and told her to stay away from “this nonsense.”

Riley started getting bored. She had classes with Amelia only three hours a day and the rest of the day she was free. She wrote letters to her mother every two days, describing everything that was happening, omitting the details of her little “investigation.” The so-called postman would then take the letters to the town. Riley even once asked him she could go with him but the man’s angry face only made her resign from the idea.

 In her room she found herself fantasizing about Liam. She wondered why he didn’t have a wife, kids, or even girlfriend. Where were his parents, what could happen that he decided to live in alienation. 

It was already a week after he was gone when Maxwell announced that Liam is coming back. All servants started preparing the house, cleaning, cooking. Riley tried not to show it but she felt some weird excitement. When the day of his arrival came, she was pacing in her room, anxiously waiting for something to happen.

 Her heart started beating a little bit faster when she saw him on his horse from her window.  _Of course he would ride a horse, not take the cab._ Riley wasn’t sure what it was, the feeling that overwhelmed her, when he looked up to her window and smiled noticing her, looking directly at him. Blushing, she hid herself behind the curtains, like a little girl.  _What is happening with you Riley? Pull it together._

As the master of the house arrived, a dinner for everyone in the castle was held. Riley decided to actually dress up. She wore her grandma’s dress, which wasn’t very elegant but definitely vintage. 

When he was closing the door and heading out to the dining room she heard Liam’s voice behind her. “Lady Riley, it’s nice to see you again! How are you?” She turned and saw him smiling warmly at her. She felt her heart in her throat as she spoke. “I’m good, thank you. I missed you a little–” her eyes widened when she realized what she just said, “I mean, like a boss, of course, it was kinda boring here…without you, it’s just…I mean…” 

He chuckled as he took her hand and led her to the dining room. “I missed you too lady Riley. It was too quiet for me without your constant questions.” She blushed a little and spotted Drake entering the main hall. “Drake!” she waved in his direction. He might be a grumpy man but Riley could see there was more to it. After so many “accidental” meetings with him in the stable when she would “accidently” show up and “accidentaly” ask more and more question, she started liking him. 

Drake sized her up and turned his attention to the man she held hands with. His jaw clenched as he bowed slightly. “Liam.” Drake quickly shifted his attention on Riley. “Riley, it’s nice to see you again.” Before Riley could reply, Drake turned to the dining room and disappeared among the people.

“You’ve met Drake I see.” She looked up at Liam whose face didn’t express any feelings. “I did, yes, I was lost and he helped me with directions.” Liam was silent so she thought it was a good time to ask a question. “Is there anything wrong? You don’t like Drake?” He smiled at her before answering, “And there we go, back to investigation,” she laughed as he continued, “No, quite the opposite. Drake is a friend of mine, we do, however, have different views on certain subjects hence we have disagreements very often.” He led her to the room and she gasped looking around this beautifully decorated area. It was perfect, something straight out from a fairytale. 

_Well, almost perfect,_ she thought as Bertrand approached them, clearly angry at Riley. “Sir Liam, it’s good to see you again. May I borrow lady Riley for a moment?” Liam let her hand go. “Of course. I’ll take my seat.” Bertrand sharply pulled her away and hissed, “What do you think you’re doing?” Riley took a step back. “What are you talking about? I just came to eat dinner, that’s all–” “What do you think you’re doing with Liam? You are the governess to Amelia, none of your duties require flirting with sir Liam.” 

Riley’s eyes widened. “Excuse me? I’m not doing anything! And besides,” she said more confidently, “it’s none of your business as far as I’m concerned. Liam is my boss, not you.” She started walking away when Bertrand sent her one last cold look and ground out, “You’d better stay away from him.”

 Riley rolled her eyes and found her seat. She saw Liam looking at her and smiled at him reassuringly. When she took a sip of her wine she felt Drake’s eyes on her. She looked up but Drake only shook his head and drank up his whiskey.

Finally, Liam stood up and asked everyone for attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that we will have guests tomorrow afternoon. The usual ones,” he added and everyone nodded. Riley was the only one not knowing who were the “usual” guests. “They will stay here for a couple of days, week maybe” he continued. 

When the dinner was over and everyone was going back to their rooms, Riley approached Maxwell. “What guests are we expecting? Do you know them?” she asked. “Oh yes, they visit Liam at least twice a year. Very boring people, mostly men who like to go hunting in the woods and some ladies who only talk and talk and talk. Nothing special.” “I didn’t know Liam had so many friends.” She muttered. “I figured since Liam prefers solitude he wouldn’t have many friends.” Maxwell laughed to Riley’s surprise. “It’s not like they’re his close friends. More like people he knows and should invite to keep his good manners.” This night Riley couldn’t sleep. She wanted some time alone with Liam, to talk with him, to get to know him better. And instead, he announced his guests. Anxiously, she eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

Her day started poorly. She was tired and sleepy. Already late for her class with Amelia she didn’t have any time to eat breakfast. But even during the classes, she could barely keep her eyes opened. Amelia noticed it and got upset. In return, the little girl spoke to Riley only in French, using the most sophisticated words, making sure her governess wouldn’t know them. Riley tried to apologize to Amelia and explained that the guest were coming and she was nervous. When she mentioned that, Amelia lightened up and asked for the details, in English. Riley told her everything she knew. “Don’t you know them too? They come here twice a year” the teacher asked. The little one smiled, “Oh oui, oui. They are tres boring. I juste hope mademoiselle Olivia will not come. Elle est tres désagréable.” “Olivia? Who is it, I haven’t heard of her.” 

_Well, it’s not like anyone here tells me anything._

“Olivia is a jeune fille, who flirts with sir Liam tout le temps. Elle also is tres rude to moi.”  _A woman who flirts with Liam? And he invites her? Is she his girlfriend? Does he…want her to be his girlfriend?_ Riley smiled reassuringly to Amelia. “Don’t worry, I will not let her be rude to you.”

* * *

After three hours of maths and English with Amelia, Riley went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. She wanted to take at least a short nap before the guests’ arrival but someone knocked on her door. When she opened the door she saw Liam with a tray on his hand and smile on his face. “I brought you some breakfast. I noticed you didn’t have time to eat it this morning. Don’t worry, it’s not oatmeal.” 

Riley returned the smile as she took the tray with deliciously looking meal. “Thank you.” She laid the tray on her drawer and sat down on her bad. Liam still stood in the doorway. “Do you want to come in..?” she asked taking a sip of her coffee. “I should get going, there are many things to supervise before my guests arrive. I hope to meet you at the dinner though. I can introduce to my friends.” “Yes, that’s be cool I guess. See you then.” Giving her last glance, Liam left her room and closed the door. Riley felt like her stomach becomes inhabited by milions of butterflies, or birds even. To be honest, she didn’t really knew Liam that much, but felt a pinch of jealousy when she thought of Olivia. She sighed finishing her breakfast and started preparing herself for a nap.

* * *

About ten people came to the castle in the late afternoon, four women and six men. Riley and Amelia lurked at the guests from the stairs. They all looked so sophisticated and maybe even presumptuous. While Amelia was very excited to be around those people and learn more gossip, Riley was more nervous. She tried to second-guess which of the ladies is Olivia but all of them were very pretty so she gave up and waited for Liam to introduce her to them.

 It happened during the dinner. When Riley walked into the room, Liam was already there sitting and chatting with a red-haired woman. Riley tried to silently back out but he spotted and her and enthusiastically waved at her. The lady next to him didn’t share his excitement when he introduced Riley to Olivia. She was just what Riley thought, very self-important, critized everyone from lower classes, and offended both, Riley  _and_  Amelia, within first ten minutes of their acquaintance. The rest of Liam’s “friends” were no better. They enjoyed laughing at poorer people, they even pointed out Riley’s American accent and constantly made jokes on American stereotypes. No one, however, seemed to mind this behavior. Maxwell and Hana politely laughed with them, Liam was silent but never stopped anything, and Bertrand made sure that those people knew every single embarassing thing Riley did since she came here. 

Surprisingly, she found a friend in Drake, who hated those people so much that didn’t even pretend it was an accident when he spilled his whiskey on some woman’s white dress. 

For the past four days, after the class with Amelia, Riley would go to the stables and talk and drink whiskey with Drake. She slowly started understand why Drake prefers being alone. She didn’t like these people either. Since then, Riley started seeing Drake from a totally new perspective. And…he wasn’t actually that bad.

It was a fifth day, and fifth dinner they had when Riley had enough. She had to listen to too many distasteful jokes about her and was mad at Liam for doing absolutely nothing with it. He obviously tried to calm down his company but no one listened to him. And he didn’t insist. 

At the end of the dinner, Olivia made a terrible joke about Riley and critized her for everything. When Riley wanted to snap back, Olivia spilled her wine of Riley’s grandma’s dress. Then, she only joked about how sad Riley’s life must be and how awful it is that she never had a boyfriend. Riley excused herself and stormed out. 

She was just about to climb up the stairs and go to her room and cry when she heard footsteps following her. She turned back to see Liam. “What are you doing here, shouldn’t you entertain your stupid guests?” Liam approached her and sighned, “I’m sure they’ll entertain themselves better. This company is not really my cup of tea.” Riley frowned. “I’m not sure they are anyone else’s.” 

“What do you think of Olivia?” he asked all of the sudden. Riley flinched. “I’m not a fan. She’s cruel, heartless, and annoying. Nothing good.” “Olivia and I are very close hence I’m asking.” Riley looked away. “Yeah, I could tell.” “Do you have anything against her? Why did you leave?” He teased her more. “I just don’t like her. She looks like trouble.” “And you aren’t?” He came closer. “I’m not saying that, it’s just–” “You wouldn’t want me to marry her?” Riley looked down, tears started forming in her eyes. “I-I don’t know, it’s your life sir, I’m no one to tell–” “You’re not ‘no one’ Riley. Look at me,” he ordered. Riley hesitantly looked up and Liam saw the tears in her eyes. “Do you want me to marry her?” He asked again. One tear rolled down Riley’s cheek and he wiped it with his thumb. “Do you, Riley?” “I…Sir, you will do whatever you want. I can’t choose for you.” “Then why are you crying Riley?” “I am not! It’s just hay fever or something..” “Riley…” he pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes. She leaned closer to him as well, and closed her eyes. She felt his breath on her face, his thumbs delicately massaging her cheeks. She could swear he was going to kiss her but instead he only said goodnight. And then he pulled away and left her, stunned.

* * *

Riley couldn’t sleep again. She was very confused.  _Liam wanted to marry Olivia? Or did he want to kiss me? And why did he say all these things? Was it just teasing?_  She was half asleep half in reality. She dreamed of Liam kissing her finally when she heard a scream. A long,  _horrifying_ , woman’s scream. 

She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. She found guests gathered in the hall asking one another what happened and who was screaming. They were all frightened. Then, Liam appeared on  the stairs and tried to calm people down. He assured them it was only a servant who had a nightmare and screamed in her dream. He told people to get back to their rooms and go back to sleep. Riley however, still felt anxious. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

She looked at the spot Liam was standing on and saw a small pool of blood. In horror, she looked up at Liam’s hands behind his back and noticed they were covered in fresh blood, which was dripping on the floor.

_What the hell was going on here???_


	4. Secrets IV

Riley looked in horror at Liam, the man she was slowly falling in love with, talking to his guest so calmly, as if there wasn’t someone’s blood on his hands. She had so many thoughts in her mind, she was scared and curious at the same time. 

When the people went to their rooms, she stayed and met Liam’s eyes. Wordlessly, she took out a tissue from the pocket of her robe and handed it to him. Without breaking the eye contact he took it and started wiping his hands. 

She turned to go back to her room, lock the door and probably pack her stuff and run away from this place but before she had a chance, she heard Liam talking to her. No, not talking.

Pleading. 

With despair in his eyes he mumbled her name until she asked what he wanted. He looked up to her, “Don’t go Riley, please. I-I can explain.” Riley stiffened. “Sir, I think it’s better of you don’t say anything…” “Please Riley, I will explain everything, answer all your questions, I just…I need your help.” 

That was too much for her. She felt like the tears that were forming in her eyes finally let go and covered her face. All the emotions, fear, curiosity, anger, agitation, hope, they all overwhelmed her. 

She cried when he put his arms around her and squeezed her. Liam softly whispered in her ears the words of consolation, promises and finally pulled away and said, “I’m really sorry for burdening you with everything. But I need your help now.” 

Riley looked at him and nodded, not really sure of what he could want. “Of course sir. I just, I need to know, whose blood it is?” Liam chewed at his lips before he finally answered. 

“It’s Olivia’s. She’s been attacked.” Riley inhaled sharply in panic. Surely, she didn’t like Olivia at all but she wouldn’t wish anyone any harm. “What can I do for you sir?” “First, ask Bertrand to come to Olivia’s room as soon as possible. He sleeps with earplugs and probably didn’t hear the scream. His door is opened. Then if you could wipe the blood from the floor before anyone sees it–” “Of course, I’m on it!” Riley started walking towards Bertrnad’s room when she heard Liam’s voice, slighlty raised, “It wasn’t me Riley! I didn’t hurt her.” Was he…explaining himself? To her? Does he care what she thinks of him? 

She would ask these questions but when she turned he was already gone. Resigned, she slowly entered Bertrand’s room, woke him up and filled with everything that she witnessed.

* * *

Olivia wasn’t dead. 

She barely survived, but was alive and that was what mattered the most. At least for everyone but her. She lay unconscious for a few hours. Liam told Riley that he found Olivia already hurt and tried to stop the bleeding. The cuts on her body suggested someone attacked her with a knife and was determined to kill her completely. 

Riley didn’t want to dig deeper into that but she was sure someone must have stopped the attacker. And she also thought that someone was Liam. When Olivia recovered consciousness she was shocked at first and furious at second. As it turned out, Bertrand was not only an assistant to Liam, he was also a certified doctor and thanks to his immediate help, Olivia was saved. 

Even though Riley would much rather stay in her room, far away from the crime scene, Liam asked her to stay and help Bertrand. She knew it was probably she also put medical experience in her advertisment. She cursed herself for every other lie she put there. She thought it would look good and no one ever would check if that was true. Guess she was wrong. Riley felt nauseous looking at Olivia, covered in blood. 

When Olivia woke up she started blaming Riley for the accident and didn’t believe anyone when they told her it was someone else. While Bertrand and Liam were discussing hospitals to which they wanted to move Olivia, she hissed at Riley, “I know it was you and I will get back at you!” Three hours after the accident, when the sun just started rising, both men took Olivia and brought her downstairs, where the car was already waiting for her. For a moment, Riley thought she saw Justin in the car but maybe she was just delirious due to her lack of sleep. 

After they were done Bertrand glanced angrily at Liam and disappeared in his room. Liam stood there for a moment before finally speaking. “I suppose you should get at least three hours of sleep. You’re very tired. I am really sorry for disturbing your night.” 

“Yeah, but what about the explanation? I still need answers Liam! I’m freaked out right now!” she was almost crying again. Liam took her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes. “You’re tired and barely standing. Get some rest, I promise I’ll tell you everything.” She really wanted to argue, to tell him he must tell her everything right this very second but he was right. They both were really tired. So instead, she only nodded. “You’re right. But remember, you promised!” He chuckled lightly as he kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, er, day, Riley.” 

Riley went to her room, closed the door, and jumped on her bed. But she couldn’t fall asleep. She was scared, panicked. Who was the attacker? Why Liam was so calm about it? She decided she wouldn’t sleep in her bed this day. With only her pajamas and robe on, she headed to the left wing to find her normal friends, Hana and Maxwell. She was sure they would give her a room.

* * *

Maybe it was her bad sense of direction  _again._  Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Or maybe her subconsciousness knew better and led her straight to the right wing. 

The Drake place. 

When she arrived there she was already out of breath and tears were all over her face. She ran out of the castle as quickly as possible. Her P.E. teacher would be proud.

Drake opened the door with nothing but his boxers on, completely stunned by her presence. “Hastings what are you doing here?” 

But before she could answer, Riley threw herself on Drake. He could feel she was shaking. Carefully, he pulled her inside, closed the door and led to the kitchen area. It was much smaller than kitchen in the main part of the castle. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs as he asked her, “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Sobbing, Riley told him about the scream, Liam, blood on his hands, attack and Olivia’s body. After fishining the story she added, “I am so scared, I don’t know what to do, I couldn’t sleep. Where is the attacker? Is safe for us to be living there when no one was caught?” Drake ran his hand through his hair as he cursed under his breath. “Do you think it was Liam? The attacker?” She broke the silence. Drake’s eyes widened. “No, no! Liam is many things but he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Never.” Riley thought for a while. “But he knows the attacker doesn’t he? He knew who it was and that’s why he’s so calm about it.” 

Drake sighed. “That’s…possible. Listen Hastings, I live in this place, far away from this drama for a reason. I don’t have the answers. It’s better to ask Liam, if you really must. But please, be safe.” Riley looked at Drake’s concerned face. He was really worried. He seemed sincere. Maybe he didn’t lie. Maybe he really didn’t know.

 “Drake…there’s one more thing, a favor actually.” “Anything.” Riley swallowed hard. “Can I sleep here for a while?”

* * *

As it turned out, the right wing didn’t have many rooms. The best ones were occupied by guards and servants. Drake lived in big, but very old and cluttered room. He offered her his bed since there was no other places for her. He swore he didn’t have any problem with sleeping on the floor but she didn’t care. She took a blanket and lay on the floor. Being very stubborn, Drake lifted her up and put on the bed, taking her place on the floor. He pretended to be asleep, not hearing her protests. Riley realized he wouldn’t change his mind so easily so she gave up.

 Unfortunately, even in Drake’s room, she wasn’t able to fall asleep. It was five in the morning and she didn’t have classes with Amelia that day. That would give her at least 3 full hours of sleep. She turned in her bed too many times, shaking. She did feel safer now but these secrects around her made her anxious. Drake sensed something was wrong, when he raised his head and noticed Riley was gripping his pillow, shaking and murmuring something to herself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he rasped. Riley opened her eyes and let go of the grip. “No, I’m not. I can’t sleep, I’m too anxious.” “Do you want me to make you some camomile tea or something?” She sighed and quietly said, “I would prefer if you held me. Like my mom did when I had nightmares.” 

Drake froze. He really wanted to help her but that…was too much. Maybe for her it was normal, maybe she didn’t feel what he felt. He would never admit but he grew to like Riley. Trying to hate her, avoid her, only made him like her more. With each day the liking for her grew and finally he realized he was not only liking her but falling for her. When Drake figured that out he closed himself in the stable with a bottle of whiskey. He tried to wash down feelings for her with some alcohol. It didn’t help at all. And now, there they were, Riley in his bed asking him to join her. 

“Hastings…I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He said firmly. “Please?” she insisted, “It always made me feel better.” Drake let out a sigh and she knew she won. Slowly, Drake stood up and headed towards the bed. He lay down next to her, careful not to touch her. She turned to face him and smiled. “Thank you.” He nodded. “So, er, what do I do now?” In answer, she put his arms around her and nestled up to him. “This will do,” she mumbled sleepily.

Riley was too tired to feel how fast Drake’s heart was beating. Too tired to feel his quickened breath on her neck. Too tired to feel him kissing her lightly at the back of her neck before he finally fell asleep too.

* * *

After they both woke up it was a bit uncomfortable at first. Riley quickly thanked Drake for his help and hospitality and said goodbye. Drake stayed in his bed for a little longer reminiscing the few past hours beside Riley. She, on the other hand, was mostly occupied with thoughts about last night and attack on Olivia. Not waiting any minute longer she bursted into Liam’s study startling the master of the house. 

For so long she almost dreamed of seeing his office, the mysterious room with six locks, and she was here. And so was he. He looked at her in surprise while she was looking around.  _Nothing special,_  she thought. Small space, big window, big table and a chair, a few drawers and an armchair. She noticed some awards, lots of books, many documents on the table. And a laptop. An actual laptop. 

“Is something wrong?” Liam asked concerned. “What’s this?” she asked motioning on the computer. Liam chuckled lightly as he answered, “It’s a laptop, I’m sure you’re familiar with this invention.” Riley flinched. “You said you didn’t have any technology here, why then using a laptop? Are you a writer?” Liam stood up from his chair and smiled at her. “No. And I use it only when I really need to. I might try to avoid technology as much as possible but unfortunately people I work with don’t.” 

“Where do you work then?” she asked before he had a chance to properly finish his sentence. She was done with his excuses. Either he tells her everything or she quits. “I don’t really have a job–” “The truth Liam. I know you’re lying. I want the truth.” 

He cleared his throat. “That is the truth, I don’t have a job. I only help people in their jobs.” 

“Like what?” 

He thought for a minute. “Like politics. Business. Economy. When people have an issue with something, let’s say a new law, I help them.” Riley frowned. It seemed true considering the amounts of various documents lying on the table but there was something about Liam that seemed fake. If he lied, however, he must be really good at this, his face didn’t express anything. 

“Do you have more questions, or did you come here only to ask about my job and laptop?” He joked. “Oh, I’m not finished. You promised me to explain some things, remember?” 

“I do recall this moment, however, what about we go on a walk? And then I can answer all your questions.” Riley pretended she was considering this option while Liam organized his documents. “Well, okay then, but I want to hear the truth. Only truth.” He closed the door and they went out to the gardens. 

After three minutes of walking in the silence Riley decided it was time for him to say something. “So? Are you gonna start explaining or what?” Liam laughed at this sudden outburst. “Of course. But perhaps you should ask me first about the things that are bothering you.” 

Riley took a deep breath and started listing her questions, “Who was the attacker? Why didn’t you call the police? Why they tried to stab Olivia? Why Bertrand wasn’t surprised? Did something like this already happened? Why does everyone here act as if they live a mystery movie and can’t tell me anything? Why do you need six locks on your door? Why did you ask my permission to marry Olivia? What is happening here?” She stopped for a moment and sat down on a bench. Listing her questions made her really tired. 

Liam looked at her for a moment and smiled. “That’s quite a number of questions. Let’s see, I didn’t call the police because I…” he thought for a second, “I know the attacker. It was one of the guests. They sleepwalk sometimes. I couldn’t call the police, it wasn’t their fault but mine. I should’ve kept my eyes on that person. Olivia had the nearest room. That’s the whole mystery. I know it doesn’t seem like from the movies but that’s the truth. Nothing special. That guest is already somewhere else, I took care of it. Bertrand is never surprised really. Besides he knew about the guest’s sleepwalking. I was actually attacked once, not with a knife though. I can’t speak for the others, maybe they do believe they are in some sort of reality show.” He laughed before continuing. “I work on documents, some of them are confidential. I don’t want one of the servants to accidentally throw them away. And six is my favorite numeber. And I didn’t ask your permission to marry Olivia. I don’t need it. I just wanted to know what you think of her.” 

Riley listened to him trying to organize her thoughts. He spoke with such certainty that she would like to believe it. But yet. She didn’t fully. 

“And I gave you my answer. I didn’t like her then, I don’t like her now. Why do you even want to marry her?” Liam sat down next to her. “It’s been so long. I just wanted to feel loved, feel like someone cares about me.” 

Riley looked away. “But…you don’t have to marry anyone for that matter! And besides, there are so many people who do care about you!” “Like who?” He turned to her so their eyes met. “Like…Bertrand? Maxwell and Hana? Amelia? They all care about you.” Liam sighed. “I don’t think so. Not in a sense I wish to be cared about.” 

“I care about you” she said silently, nearly whispering. Liam’s eyed widened when he heard. “Do you…mean that?” 

Riley recomposed herself and looked at Liam. “I do, I do care about you. A little.” He leaned down, towards her, and she did the same. Their lips were nearly touching when Liam spoke. “That’s good because I care about you too.” And then he kissed her. Hesitantly at first, more and more passionately with each second. Riley felt like she was melting, every inch of her body was electrified when his lips touched hers. She could stay like this, with him, forever. And she probably would if it didn’t start raining. Liam didn’t seem to mind but she pulled away. 

He was grinning at her, she could feel he was happy. Riley wanted to be happy too but she had many doubts about his sincerity. When he saw her face, his own fell. 

“What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” he asked concerned.

 “No, no, it’s just…It’s too much, too soon. You just wanted to marry Olivia and now you’re kissing me! And this attack, I don’t know if I still want to be here.” 

There is it. She said it. She finally said what she’s been meaning to say at first. 

“You want to leave?” He asked stunned. “I definitely thought about it.” Riley admitted. “Is it because of Olivia? Or because of these crazy scenarios of what’s happening here?” She felt a tear rolling down her cheek when he cupped her face in his hands. “I’m just not sure if I should stay here…” 

Liam froze for a moment. “Riley, please,” he pulled her closer and looked her deep into eyes, “don’t walk away. Please, stay with me. Believe me. Trust me. Stick with me.” He gulped before adding, “Marry me.”


	5. Secrets V

“What did you say?” Riley asked, completely stunned. That was the last thing she would expect to hear. 

“Marry me,” he repeated. 

“Are you crazy? I barely even know you! Until last hour I thought you tried to murder Olivia! You wanted to  _marry_ Olivia! And now when she’s at hospital you ask me?” 

Riley was angry and confused. She did have feelings for Liam but it was too soon for such important decision. 

“I didn’t want to make it sound like that.” Liam sighed, “I never intended to marry Olivia. I thought that maybe if I teased you, you would tell me if felt something for me too. Because I do have feelings for you. Since the moment you called me a Phantom of the castle.” He smirked at her while she was thinking about everything he just said. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she faintly asked. He looked at her with such affection she thought she’d melt. “I might not look like it but I am quite afraid of rejection. I never really felt anything…of that sort to anyone.” Riley weighted his words. He sounded sincere but it was definitely too soon to speak of marriage. 

Besides, what her parents would say?  _Oh hi mom, dad, I just got engaged to that creepy man who doesn’t have wi-fi and is my boss, see ya on my wedding day?_ Nope. 

“I-I appreciate you told me but I don’t think I can agree to marry you so soon. Besides I wouldn’t really like living here.” He smiled at her but she could tell he was upset with her answer. “I’m not going to change my mind Riley. My proposal still stands. And right after we’d got married we would go somewhere else. Cuba. Costa Rica. You name the place.” 

Her eyes widened at his words. “Liam, how could you afford that?”

“I have my savings. I saved for the right woman.” 

For a moment Riley just wanted to say yes, throw her arms around him, ask him to take her to his bedroom and elope as soon as possible but her common sense suggested otherwise. 

“I will think about it. I’m not rejecting you. To be fair, you have pretty high chances of winning this case” she smilled at him warmly. “Then I shall do everything I can to insure you’ll say yes. May I walk you to your room?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Already in her room, Riley collapsed on the bed and started thinking of everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. 

 _Let’s think,_ she thought,  _Liam teased me and almost kissed me. Olivia almost got killed. And the attacker was never captured, not on my watch anyway. I slept with Drake,_ she stopped for a moment,  _well not slept slept, just slept in one bed with Drake. And I actually really liked it. I saw Liam’s study at last. Liam explained me some stuff going on here. He asked me to marry me and owned up to his feelings. Wow. Pretty eventful as for a place with no internet and fun._

She rolled out of bed and looked thorugh the window. She spotted Justin with someone covered in scarfs, even though it was summer. She couldn’t see the face of that person but assumed it might’ve been Olivia who is ashamed of how her face looked. 

She saw Liam running up to them and the three of them talked. They seemed to be in a heated argument when the person motioned their hand towards the window and Liam saw Riley’s face. He nervously waved at her and the three of them walked away.  _Well, that was weird._

Riley, however, quickly forgot about it, Liam did tell her he had different people he worked with and they might just want to be unnoticed. She didn’t want to be bothered with it. Not when she was almost engaged. Even though it seemed crazy…she was really considering it. After all, she wanted this summer to be different, to be hers. On top of that, Liam was a gentlemen, well-behaved, very charming. And he looked really good. 

She thought about it for a little longer before she decided to visit her friends and ask them what they think about it. She was sure Maxwell and Hana would advise her.

* * *

“YOU WHAT?” Maxwell exclaimed when Riley told him and his wife about the proposal and leaning towards saying yes. They both were very shocked with the news. 

“What, is that a bad decision?” Riley asked. Maxwell scratched his head. “Well, to be honest, it is bad. I wouldn’t say yes.” “Why did he even propose?” Hana wondered. “Who knows what’s in his head.” Maxwell joined his wife. “Ahem, I’m still here!” Riley interrupted. “Why would this be a bad decision? We wouldn’t stay here, he said we’d go somewhere far away.” 

Maxwell and Hana glanced at each other. Maxwell cleared his throat. “Riley, you’re amazing, really, but please don’t rush into that decision, okay? I’m just not sure if it’s a good one.” 

She frowned. “Maxwell, do you know something I don’t?” His eyes widened. “Me? No! I-I-I just look out for you that’s all.” “You have a very peculiar way of showing it in that case.” 

She sighed, “Listen I know I don’t know him that well but you only live once, you know? And maybe it’s time to do something crazy and if I’m gonna regret that later that’s okay. Who knows, maybe it will be the best decision I ever made?” 

Maxwell covered her hand with his. “I wish you nothing but happiness but I know Liam and I’m afraid you’d only regret that decision. He’s just not right for you.” Riley was disappointed. She thought at least Maxwell would support her in this decision. He’s been nice to her as one of few people here. She’d understand his opposition if only he told her the real reason. But she knew he wouldn’t. No one ever tells her anything. 

And that is exacly why she decided to go and talk with the only sincere person here, Drake.

* * *

“Hello? Is anybody here? I brought whiskey!” Riley yelled entering the stable Drake usually worked in. 

“You said the magic words so I appeared. Are we celebrating something?” She turned back as she heard Drake’s voice from behind. He was grinning but she felt it was because of whiskey, not her. 

“No…not yet anyway. I actually came here to talk to you about something.” Drake took the alcohol from her hands and opened the bottle. “Then I’m your man. What’s up?” Riley looked at him when he took a few sips straight from the bottle and grimaced when it burned his throat. She sat down on a pile of hay and took a deep breath. 

“What do you really think of Liam?” Drake flinched at his name. “I don’t think anything. He’s the boss, that’s all.” 

“Yeah I know that. Liam told me once you were friends? Did you have some argument? Cause that doesn’t look like friendship to me.” Drake shrugged sitting next to her. “We’re different. He doesn’t mind all these self-important people while I can’t stand them. They’re so fake and I like truth. I’m a simple man, I don’t need to complicate my life like these people do.” 

Riley studied his face while he was talking. He told her the truth, she was certain of that. “So why do you stick around? Why not go somewhere else?” 

Drake sighed, “Liam and I may not get along but I can’t leave him. Sometimes I’m the only voice of sanity here.” He was drinking his whiskey and she was thinking about what he said. Drake was a really good friend and definitely cared for Liam. 

“Do you think I could marry Liam?” she asked and he spit out the alcohol.

“Wha-what? Why would you even ask that?” As calm as she could possibly be she announced, “Because he proposed to me earlier today. And I am…considering it.” 

His eyes widened. He had a similar reaction to Maxwell. “You…He…what?!” Drake stood up and started pacing back and forth in the stable. “He proposed to you? He actually asked you to  _marry_ him?” Riley shrugged. “Well, yeah.” 

Drake shook his head. “I can’t believe him. That douchebag” he wispered to himself. 

“Excuse me?” Riley stood up too, looking directly at Drake. “Riley, you can’t possibly agree to marry him! You barely know each other! You don’t know–” “Enough! I didn’t come here for you to judge me. I wanted to talk to you about it cause I know you always tell the truth. Why do you think I shouldn’t marry him?” 

He could see the pain in her eyes. The desperation for an answer. But if she looked closer too, she would see even more pain in his eyes. 

“Because he might break you heart and I don’t want you to be sad,” he said quietly. For a moment they were silent, the only sound she could hear was her hearbeat. 

Drake was both, shocked and mad. He really liked Riley and knew she didn’t deserve that crap Liam could offer. But she was so happy when she told him about it. And he just wanted her to be that happy. 

“How can you be so sure he’d break my heart?” she broke the silence. He inhaled deeply before speaking. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just want you to be truly happy and I’m afraid he…can’t give you that.” She wanted to say something but he was first. “No matter what happens, remember that I have your back Hastings. You can always come here.”

* * *

Already in her room, Riley thought of Drake and their conversation. He was a totally different person from the one she met on her first day in the stables. Now, he was one of the closest people she had in that huge castle. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. He didn’t lie like others. And most importantly, she felt like he really understood her and supported, no matter what. Yes, Drake was definitely special.  _But why do I think about him so much?_

Lost in thought, Riley didn’t hear the knocking to her door. She opened her eyes just when Liam was entering her room. “Oh, sorry, I thought maybe something happened to you so you didn’t hear me” he said blushing. “That’s fine, I was just thinking.”  _Thinking about your friend._

“Oh? What about? My proposition maybe?” She smiled. “I did think about it.” Liam walked closer to her. “And…?” 

“And…I’m still thinking. But I wouldn’t worry about my answer too much. I have a feeling you’d like it.” 

Liam grinned at her when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “When you know tell me right away. We’ll start the preparations for the wedding and our honeymoon straight away.” They kissed again and he pulled away. “I’ve got to go now but I’ll see you tomorrow?” She let go of his hand and said, “Yes, see you tomorrow. Phantom.” He chuckled leaving her room and she instantly felt that the answer she was looking for is ‘yes.’ Somehow this man made all her doubts go away.

* * *

It was already ten o’clock and she was getting ready for bed. In New York she would normally go to sleep at midnight but here, without the internet, her days ended much sooner. Riley, already in her pajamas, decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

On her way there she heard some voices, most likely arguing, in Liam’s study. She tiptoed to the room and stood behind the wall, trying to eavesdrop. “I don’t understand why we’re even having this conversation. I’m an adult” she could hear Liam talking. 

“Look, we just think you’re making a mistake.” Maxwell cut in. “Yeah, well, that wasn’t your brightest idea.” 

Riley froze. That was Drake.  _What are they talking about?_

“I don’t think that’s your business, I know what I’m doing.” Liam said firmly. “Oh really? So you’re trying to ruin Hastings’s life on purpose by marrying her?” Drake hissed. “Hey, hey, let’s calm down–” Maxwell tried to stop Drake and Liam from arguing. “I’m not ruining her life! I’m taking her away from here!” Liam said a little bit louder. 

“Guys…someone could hear us–” 

“So what, you think you can just lie to her all the time? Deceive her?” Drake also raised his voice. 

Riley didn’t like it.  _Why would they argue about me?_

“I’m not lying to her!” 

“Telling half truth is a lie, Liam!” 

“Guys!!!” Maxwell interrupted, “Someone can hear us! Be quiet!” 

Riley could hear both men taking a deep breath. “I appreciate your concern gentlemen but I made my decision. I won’t change my mind.” Liam said. 

“You’re sick. She doesn’t deserve such–” 

“Drake! Watch it!” Liam raised his voice. “Of course. You always do what you want. I really hope you won’t hurt her.” Drake said and Riley quickly backed out to the kitchen. After a moment Drake and Maxwell got out and left the castle. She was confued. Why would Liam hurt her? And why both Maxwell and Drake wanted to stop Liam from marrying her? 

Riley took a glass and filled it with cold water. She headed back to her room and collapsed on the bed. This time it took her seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

The room was dark and quiet. Riley was sleeping on her stomach, not hearing someone sneaking to her room. The person entered the room and stared at sleeping woman for a few minutes. Then the person approached Riley and started caressing her cheek, shoulders, neck, arms, then her back, until Riley opened her eyes. When she saw an unfamiliar person in her room she tried to scream but the person put their white hand to Riley’s mouth. Riley was sure she was seeing a ghost. 

A female ghost. 

Everything about her was pale, her face, hands, hair. She even had a white dress on. Rilet wanted to fight her, she tried to kick her, beat her but the ghost only laughed in response. The ghost slammed Riley’s head onto the wall and Riley felt dizzy. 

Slowly losing her consciousness she felt like two ice-cold hands tighten around her neck. Her eyes slowly closed for good.  _Did-did I just met the attacker?_ That was the last thought she had. Later, she felt only the ghost’s hot breath on her neck. 

And then nothing, just darkness and utter peace.


	6. Secrets VI

_Riley was running, completely lost, in the woods. Her white dress was stained in blood. She reached a cabin but it was closed. She screamed but no one answered. There was no one. She was the only person on Earth. She started crying remembering faces of the people she knew. She saw her mom, her dad. Her college friends. She saw Liam and Amelia, then Maxwell and Hana. Bertrand. Drake. Justin. Olivia. They all disappeared. Then she saw her. Pale, almost white, looking at her with devilish smile. She, however, didn’t disappear. Riley knew she was real. With one last breath she screamed for help, knowing there was no one to help._

* * *

Very slowly Riley opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but after a minute of blinking she finally adjusted. Still a little shaken, she realized the room was awfully unfamiliar. 

It was big, the walls were painted white and gold, and the bed she was lying was much softer than she remembered. 

She wasn’t in her room anymore. 

Her breath quickened when she tried to sit up, but fell on the pillow with terrible headache. 

“You woke up.” She turned her head towards the voice and saw Liam sitting on the chair, his blue eyes, very tired, staring at her. “How are you feeling?” 

Riley swallowed hard and asked, “What happened?” 

Liam stood up and walked closer to her. He studied her frightened face for a moment. “You had a nightmare and passed out. I heard your scream and found you in your bed.” He touched her head. “You must have hit yourself here when you fainted.” 

Riley’s eyes widened.  A nightmare? It wasn’t a dream, she could swear there was someone on her room. “I was attacked Liam” she said quietly. He frowned. “I’m sure I didn’t see anyone in your room. You hit yourself–” 

“I was attacked. I saw her. I felt her. She-she tried to kill me.” 

Liam turned back to her. “It was a bad dream Riley. You have very vivid imagination.” Riley was furious. How could he not believe her? 

“Liam, I swear, I woke up when she was touching me,” she shivered at the memory, “she laughed at me and then hit me in the head.” 

Liam took a deep breath before speaking. “Riley I believe that you saw someone but it was in your dream. If someone did try to kill you why are you here, alive?” Before she had a chance to say something he added, “Get some rest. You can stay in my room for as long as you want. I’ll be in my office.” Liam left Riley even more confused than ever. 

_Maybe it was a dream? Maybe it didn’t happen? Liam said he heard a scream…I tried to scream but that woman didn’t let me._

Riley slowly sat up on the bed and waited till her dizziness went away. At this point she believed that it really could have been a nightmare. She walked up to the mirror on the wall and looked at her tired self. She looked awful. 

Just before walking away something caught her eye. She looked closer and spotted a few scratches on her neck, done probably by someone with longs nails. Riley in horror realized that her own nails are too short for that and that dream…wasn’t really a dream. And that she really met the attacker.

* * *

When she reached her room, Drake was already waiting for her. “Geez, Hastings, are you okay? Liam said that you…passed out?” Riley rolled her eyes and opened the door. “I was attacked. It wasn’t a dream no matter how hard Liam tries to make me believe that.”

Drake’s eyes widened. “You were what?! By whom?” 

“Didn’t have time to ask for her name. She tried to kill me right away.” 

Drake snorted at her response. “You know what I mean. Do you know her? What did she look like?” 

Riley took a deep breath. “I don’t know her and she was very pale, super light hair, short I would say, light eyes, white dress.” Drake frowned and thought about what she just said. “How are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” Riley approached him and turned her head a little so the scratches were visible. “There. I didn’t do it, my nails are too short.” 

Drake studied her neck for a moment before finally speaking. “How are you feeling? Do you maybe prefer to sleep at my place?” Riley smiled at him. “I feel dizzy but okay. And don’t worry, I’m staying here and will be waiting for that ghost with a knife next time.” 

Drake chuckled, “Well then, I’m sorry for the ghost already.” He looked at her again and said, “I’m glad you’re okay. But if anything happens, I’m here. Always.” 

“I know Drake. Thank you.” He walked towards the door. “Just, be safe okay?” he asked and she nodded. “Yes sir!” She saw him smiling when he left her room. 

Riley lay down in her bed and wanted to understand what happened and why exactly Liam lied to her. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the door. 

“Come in” she said sitting up. Hesitantly, little Amelia appeared in her room and Riley couldn’t help but smile. “Hi Ms. Riley. I heard you had un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar, umm, nighmare? Comment ça va?” 

Riley opened her arms and hugged Amelia. “I’m much better, merci.” Amelia played with her necklace. “Nigtmares are terrible but mommy says they have un grain de vérité, something true. Something you’re afraid of.” 

_Something true, something you’re afraid of…mommy?!_

“Amelia…I thought you were an orphan?” Little girl nodded. “I am.” 

“So who is that ‘mommy’ you mentioned?” 

Amelia smiled and griped her necklace. “My mommy. Ma mère.” 

“But…” Riley was confued. “How can you be orphan when you have a mother?” Amelia started losing her patience. “Je ne sais pas, I have mom but I don’t know what orphan means.” 

Riley took a few deep breaths.  _Another lie?_ “Who is your mommy then? Does she live here? Do I know her?” 

Amelia brightened up. “Non, she lives somewhere else but visits me sometimes. Her name is Maddy.” Riley was sure she never heard of that name. “And Liam is your father?” Amelia shook her head. “Non, Liam non, je ne sais pas who is mon père.” 

“Oh, I see. So… do you have any photos of your mother? Does she look as pretty as you?” The girl sat down next to Riley and showed her necklace. “I have a photo here,” she said and opened up the necklace. In a very old photo, she noticed a woman. A young, blond woman. A woman who looked exactly like the attacker from last night. The ghost.

* * *

After Amelia left, Riley ran straight to Liam’s bedroom. He said she could stay there as long as she wanted and she planned to use that time to look for some information on “Maddy.” She frantically searched thorugh his desk, closet, table. Nothing interesting to be found. Lots of documents regarding finances, some complaints about apples, whatever that meant, a few résumés for the governess position, including Riley’s, some receips and bills.  _Liam probably wouldn’t be so stupid to hide anything about Maddy here. He probably hides it in his study._ Riley sighed. She knew Liam wouldn’t leave his office with her in it. She needed to think fast. Really fast.

* * *

She risked that her plan may fail but she had to know. Fortunately, Amelia agreed to distract Liam for a while. 

The plan was simple, Riley was supposed to go to Liam’s study and tell him Amelia needs him immediately. Hopefully he’ll react before thinking and go to her. Riley knew her plan was super basic but at this point she was ready to do anything to learn the truth. 

Confidently, she opened the door of Liam’s study and ran inside. Breathing faster than necessary she tried to make herself look fatigued and panicked. Liam jumped on his chair when he saw her, his face worried. “Is something wrong?” he asked. “I-I don’t know, there’s something with Amelia I think, she’s locked in her room and screams your name!” Riley answered trying her best at sounding very dramatic. 

To make him believe her even more she started shaking and added, “What if the attacker is back and tries to kill Amelia?!” 

Liam quickly stood up and took his jacket. “I don’t think so…but I need to check it. Come with me.” 

_Dammit._

“Umm, sure boss!” He was leaving the study when she deliberately kicked a wall. “Oww!” Liam turned back. “Are you okay?” Trying to sound as if she was really suffering she said, “No! My ankle! Ow! Go to Amelia, I’ll just massage it and I will join you in a second.” He nodded and left. She was finally alone, in his study. 

Firstly, she closed the door. Not being able to find a lock on the inside of the door, she built a mini barricade from stools and a table. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking. She never felt so much adrenaline, not even during her finals. Here she was, in her boss’s office trying to find something about the mysterious woman named Maddy. The attacker. 

Riley was flipping through some of Liam’s notepads, she looked into his folders. She checked all drawers but she couldn’t find anything.  _I knew it was a stupid idea. Amelia could have made that up._

Riley was just about to give up when she noticed a black box. A normal box, looked like one of these shoe boxes only painted black. She reached for it and put it on the desk. Slowly, she opened the lid and gasped. She found what she was looking for. Pictures, lots of them. Some documents too but first she took a look on the photos. 

She saw little Amelia smiling, little Amelia with Christmas tree, little Amelia with Betrand, Maxwell and Hana. She saw a few photos of Amelia and Liam but these were a rarity. And then she saw her. A photo of that Maddy, of the person who attacked her. 

She looked exactly like Riley saw her last night. Even the dress was the same. The picture was captioned  _Madeleine 29.09.17._ Riley looked at her in disbelief. Why would that person attack her? She flipped through some more photos, there was one, very old, with Madeleine and Amelia, who probably was one or two. 

Apart from learning her name, there was nothing else. No information about her. 

That is, until Riley tried to put the photos back, her hand felt something hard under the pile of papers. She pulled out a framed document. She gasped one again, this time however, she was horrified. 

The document was actually a marriage certificate, it came from two years ago and was between Madeleine Karlington and…Liam Rys.


	7. Secrets VII

_Liam…was married. To Madeleine, a woman who tried to kill Olivia and me. Liam was married. Married. And yet, for some reason he wanted to marry me, too?_

Riley heard footsteps in the hall. She was sure they were Liam’s. He was running but she didn’t care. She found what she was looking for. Everything started making a perfect sense. Well, not everything. 

Most parts. 

He protected his wife, that’s why he never brought her to the police. That’s why he tried to make Riley believe it was a nightmare not reality. Because she was his wife. Liam tried to open the door but Riley’s little barricate made it harder. 

“Riley!!” he yelled, “Open the door!!” 

Riley stood in the middle of his study with the proof of his marriage in her hand. Too stunned to do anything she only looked at the door and waited till Liam breaks in. She had no idea what she would say, no idea how she should react. He was married. 

After a minute Liam managed to come inside, breaking some of the stools. He glanced around his office and massaged his shoulder. Then his eyes met Riley’s. She had tears in her eyes and he was confused for a moment. His eyes wandered lower and noticed the frame with the document that he tried so hard to forget about. 

“Riley…” he started. 

Riley suddenly awakened from this stunner and realized she needed some air. She couldn’t breathe. She quickly went passed Liam leaving the certificate on his desk. Liam gripped her wrist in the last second, just before she left. 

“Riley…please.” Liam pleaded again but she shook her head. 

“No, not now, I need, I-I need air.” Liam followed her to the main entrance. 

“Riley, let me explain everything. It’s not what it looks like!” Riley turned to him, the feeling of shock now turned into anger. 

“Explain what? Last time you tried to explain something you ended up only lying to me! What now? Are you gonna tell me it’s fake and you’re not married? And that it was my dream just like the attack?” 

Liam took a step back at the tone of her voice. She was really mad. 

“I-I’m sorry. I am married and the attack did happen. I just thought it was safer to lie. But I promise, this time I will tell–” 

“I don’t care. You can’t tell the truth, you just can’t. Amelia is an orphan right? Good joke Liam. And what now? What’s the lie for today?!” 

“Riley, please stop yelling, I will tell you everything, show you the proof, just listen.” Liam was nearly crying too. She could see the pain in his eyes. But it was too late. 

“That doesn’t change anything. I don’t care.” She walked out from the building and headed to the gardens. She needed to clear her mind but then she heard Liam’s footsteps behind her. 

“Madeleine and I married two years ago, I don’t love her, it was an arranged marriage. She already had a daughter but the father was unknown. I promised to take care of Amelia.” Riley pretended not to listen and continued walking. Liam ran up to her. “Madeleine is an awful person but I can’t divorce her, it’s a stupid rule in this traditional country. She comes here to visit Amelia and talk to me about her business.” 

_Stupid rules indeed._

“She means nothing to me, I wanted to marry you because I wanted to feel what it feels like to be married for love.” 

Riley stopped and turned to him. “And how would you do that, huh? You’re already married, it’s not possible to get married whilst you’re married here.” 

Liam swallowed hard. “I…would forge my–” 

Riley laughed. “Of course you would. How could I not think about it. Your whole existence is based on lies Liam!” 

“I beg to differ!” 

Riley rolled her eyes in response. “What is the one thing you were honest about? Just one thing.” 

Liam looked in her eyes before answering, “I didn’t lie when I said I had feelings for you. I do–” 

“So why on Earth, would you let me be attacked?! Why did you try to make me believe it was a dream?! Why didn’t you care about my safety?!” 

“I didn’t let this happen! She’s upredictable! I thought she was in her home not here. When I found out about it, the first thing on my mind was to check if you were okay! I didn’t tell you the truth because I thought I was protecting you!” Liam started yelling too. 

“Well, clearly you weren’t doing a good job!” 

“Riley please, forgive me! I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Riley spluttered. “Too late for that. Don’t follow me!” 

Liam tried to stop her again, screamed her name but she ran away from him. If only he could turn back time, he would. He always hated his life for being so complicated but now he hated it even more. 

Because he lost the only thing that made him feel alive.

* * *

She knew exactly where she was going. At first she wanted to leave and never look back. But then she thought of Amelia, of Maxwell, Hana, and Drake. They were still her friends. She didn’t want to leave them. Not yet.

Riley reached the left wing and spotted Maxwell laughing with his wife and playing with a Corgi. Hana noticed Riley and waved at her enthusiastically. “Riley!” With a smile on her face Riley approached her friends and stroked the dog on his back. 

“I didn’t know you had a dog,” she said. Hana chuckled, “I didn’t know either but apparently now we do.” She looked at his husband with a smile. 

“What I was supposed to do? He looked so sad, I had to take him!” Maxwell said and the girls laughed. Maxwell told Riley how he found the dog straying in the woods and how he decided to adopt it. Riley couldn’t stop smiling when he talked about it, it was so Maxwell. He has such a good heart. 

“I’m pretty sure Liam wouldn’t mind him. He also likes animals” Hana interrupted Riley’s thoughts. The mention of Liam’s name brought her back to reality. And the reality was…harsh. He was married to another woman. 

“Are you okay Riley?” Riley realized her friends looked at her with concern on their faces. “Not entirely.” She suddenly felt like telling the truth. They are her friends, they should know that. “I learned something today. Something terrible and I guess I just feel really bad about it.” 

Maxwell and Hana looked at each other in confusion. “What exactly?” Hana asked. Riley took a deep breath. “That the person who attacked Olivia and me was Madeleine. Amelia’s mother. She’s not an orphan. And on top of that, Madeleine is married to Liam.” She looked at her friends, Hana was frozen and Maxwell’s eyes widened. She only hoped she didn’t ruin their friendship with Liam. 

“Are you sure? Maybe it was your imagination?” 

_I swear people here have something with accusing others of having imagination._

“I’m sure, Liam confirmed this himself. After he found me with his marriage certificate.” 

“I can’t believe it” Hana whispered. “Yeah, I know I’m sorry I told you but–” 

“No,” Hana interrupted her, “Not that.” 

Riley was confused. “What do you mean Hana?” Maxwell stood up and broke in, “He really told you that?” 

“Well, yes. He didn’t have the choice.” Riley shook her head. “Can you believe he wanted to marry me whilst being married to someone else?” 

Maxwell looked worried. He glanced at his wife and she nodded. “Well, it’s not like they’re happily married. She’s terrible.” 

Riley’s eyes widened. “You knew?!” Maxwell grunted, “Of course I did. I live here. We just hoped you would never find–” 

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?” A realization hit her. “That’s why you didn’t want me to marry him!” 

Maxwell let out a heavy sigh. “Riley, it was not my secret to tell. I had no right to–” 

“To warn your friend about crazy wife? Or that Liam is married?” 

“Riley…” Hana tried to calm her down. “No, you knew about this whole time and you lied to me just like he did! And I thought we were friends!” 

“Riley!” Maxwell tried to scream after her but she already walked away. Nothing was here as it seemed. It was so much worse. It was a real nightmare. Everyone lied. Without thinking too much she turned to the stables.

* * *

Drake was preparing the horses for a horse ride tomorrow. It was a tradition that every year on Liam’s birthday they all rode a horse in the woods. He sighed while preparing an additional horse, for Riley. She now had to take part in this tradition too. 

Since he found out about the attack on her he couldn’t stop worrying. He tried to talk to Liam, he even offered her a room at his place. He really didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

“Hello, Drake?” He heard a small voice and his face lit up seeing Riley. She wasn’t happy though. She looked extremely sad and Drake wondered what happened again. “Hey…everything okay there?” He asked carefully. 

She slowly nodded, “Yes…well, no. I don’t want to talk about it. I just to be here with you.” Drake swalled hard when she sat down on a pile of hay and started stroking a horse that was supposed to be hers tomorrow. 

“You can tell me anything, you know.” A small smile appeared on Riley’s face. “I know and I will. Just…not now.” 

Drake sat down next to her. “So…what do you wanna do?” As if in slow motion, she put her head on Drake’s shoulder. 

“Forget.” She looked at Drake, “I want to forget.” 

Their faces just inches apart, she could feel Drake’s quickened breath and he could hear her heartbeat. He cleared his throat, “What exactly are you trying to forget?” 

Riley sighed, “Preferably…everything. Since I came here.” 

“What happened?” He rasped. The atmosphere between them was thick, both of them keeping something from the other person. 

“If I tell you will you promise not to leave me?” He met her eyes again and saw the pain and despair. “Of course Hastings, Riley, I will always, I-I–” 

Riley interrputed him with a kiss. A hot, passionate kiss. She kissed him like she never kissed anyone else. Every emotion, fear, panic, anger, love, lust, she poured into the kiss. He gave up at first but pulled away maintaining the eye contact with her. She was broken, he could see it. 

“Riley, what’s happening? What about Liam?” He asked, his voice cracking. “Nothing. There is nothing with Liam, there never was.” She leaned towards him again but he stopped her. “What do you mean? Weren’t you to be engaged?” She shook her head. “No, no engagment. It’s over” she mumbled. She kissed him again but once again he pulled away. 

“Riley, as much I as want this, and I want this very, very much, I don’t believe it’s a good idea. You still have feelings for Liam and I’m not–” 

She snorted, “My feelings to Liam are invalid. It’s over. I’m getting over. But I actually,” she stopped and looked him in the eyes, “have feelings for you too.” 

This time it was him who kissed her. He didn’t need any more convincing. Or maybe he simply didn’t care. He wanted her, he wanted her badly. For so long he dreamed about this moment and his own overthinking wasn’t gonna stop him. They kissed fiercely, his hand wandered on her skin under her shirt. Riley pulled him closer and stratched his bare back slightly. He moaned her name into her mouth. 

They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. “Are you sure?” he rasped, praying in his mind for the positive answer. 

“Hell I am.” But right before he could kiss her she stopped and looked deeply into his eyes. 

“What is it?” he asked. She swallowed hard before speaking. “I want this Drake. So bad. But–” 

“It’s about Liam, isn’t it?” 

She nodded. “I just…I found out something earlier today and I can’t stop thinking about it. How stupid I was. What a liar he is.” 

Drake frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

Riley took a deep breath before answering, “I found out about Madeleine. She was the attacker. And she’s also married to Liam. He is actually married, he confirmed it himself.” 

Drake’s eyes widened. He abruptly stood up and faced her. “And he still wanted to marry you, that jackass.” Riley sighed, “Crazy, huh? Since I came here he did nothing but lie to me. Everyone did. Maxwell and Hana knew about it too. And no one ever bothered to tell me.” 

Drake started biting his nails, his face suddenly worried. “Riley, there’s something I should–” 

“Riley!!!” They heard voices from the outside. Maxwell and Hana. _Ugh, why are they looking for me?_

“Oh Riley! There you are!” Maxwell exclaimed spotting Riley. She looked…interesing, her shirt was nearly unzipped, her hair was messy. So did Drake, in fact. Maxwell eyed the two of them suspiciously. 

“What are you doing here, huh? Can’t I spend some time with the only  _honest_ person in this place?” She yelled at them. Maxwell glanced at Drake with unreadable expression. Drake looked down and Riley shifted uncomfortably on the hay. Hana put her hand on Maxwell’s shoulder and he cleared throat, “Honest?” 

“Yes, yes, honest. You’re all probably unfamiliar with this word but it means that someone doesn’t lie” she blurted. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so mad at us and not at all at him!” Maxwell said motioning Drake. 

“Why would I be mad at him, he didn’t know about any of that either!” Riley was losing her patience. 

Maxwell’s eyes widened “What? How can you say he didn’t know anything? Drake was Liam’s  _best man_!”


	8. Secrets VIII

At first she didn’t believe it. 

But the moment she saw the look on Drake’s face she knew. He wasn’t any better. 

Oh how could she be so stupid and blind? Drake lived here, he might have hated these people but it was impossible he wouldn’t know anything. And how he argued with Liam, why didn’t she see that earlier? Riley didn’t know whether to laugh at her stupid self or cry because the only person she thought she could trust turned out to be a liar too. 

“What? He didn’t tell you?” Maxwell asked noticing Riley’s face. 

_No he didn’t. He made me believe he didn’t know. He made me believe he was the honest one. He made me feel stupid._

“No” she rasped. Her eyes were glossy, she could start crying any second now. 

“Riley…” she heard his voice. He was on the verge of crying too, she could sense that. For the first in the past few minutes, the minutes that pretty much changed her world, she looked at Maxwell, then at Hana, and then on Drake. 

_They all lied._

She swallowed hard and abruptly ran out of the stable. She was running so fast as if Madeleine was chasing her. The voices of her friends became distant as she reached the castle.  _Nowhere to go._ She ran up the stairs right to her room but Liam noticed her and started yelling her name. Riley didn’t listen. He ran after her but luckily she managed to close the door. 

“Riley, open the door, please, we need to talk.” Riley brought her hands to her ears and blocked any sounds from around her. “Riley!” Liam yelled knocking on her door. She didn’t hear anything. She didn’t feel anything. Lying on the bed, Riley cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes it was much later. The sky was dark and she realized it was night already.  _It’s been the longest day ever._ Riley got up and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Hesitantly, she lifted it and realized it was a letter. From…Drake. With new tears in her eyes she started reading it:

~~_Hastings_ ~~ _Riley,_

_There is nothing I could possibly say that would make you forgive me but at least give me a chance to explain. I would be mad at myself too so I totally understand. First, I’m sorry I never told you about Liam. I was going to, I swear, right before Max and Hana came. It just didn’t feel like my place to say anything. When I realized you might felt something to Liam I tried to talk you out of it because I knew the mess Liam was in. I am his best friend since childhood and I would never tell his secrets. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everthing I did wrong. If that’s any help, that whole marriage was supposed to be kept in secrets because Liam was tricked to it. But surely he already told you that. So that’s all I guess. Please, forgive us. I really couldn’t tell you his secret. I’m sorry._

~~_Love,_ ~~ _Drake_

Tricked? Well, whatever. She didn’t care anymore. She understood Drake kept his friends secrets but still believed they should warn her, at least. After all, what’s the big deal in telling someone was married? It should’t be a secret, right? 

A weak knock on her door startled her. “Riley?” 

Liam. 

“Riley, I don’t know if you can hear me but I will tell that anyway.” Riley sat down on her bed and listened. “Riley, I’m sorry. For everything I messed up. I should have told you from the start I had a wife. That I was made to marry her and then she locked me here with no chances of getting out. She’s a monster but I can’t divorce her. I can’t get out. Please Riley, I know it sounds odd but I swear that’s the truth. Riley, come out, eat something, drink something, you’re probably hungry.” Another knock. “Riley, I need to know if you’re okay. Please, say something.” 

Riley sighed. “I’m alive.” 

She heard a sigh of relief. “Can you please come out so we can talk?” Silence. “Okay, I understand.” He muttered. 

Liam didn’t say anything for a while and Riley thought he was gone but then he spoke again. “My father arranged it, you know? He thought I should marry Madeleine because she would make the best wife. And I trusted him. You usually trust your father, right? I did.” He stoped and sighed. “Turned out it was his plan. She was a part of it.” 

Riley still didn’t understand. She opened the door and her eyes met Liam’s. Red, tired, teary. He smiled weakly when he saw her. “You came.” He tried to touch her but she stepped back. 

“Because your story doesn’t add up. What was his plan? Why can’t you get out? Why can’t you take her to the police?” 

Liam inhaled deeply and looked at her. “Because she’s the Queen of Cordonia.” Riley was stunned. A Queen? “But…wouldn’t that make you–” 

Liam sadly nodded. “That was the part I didn’t tell. I needed to marry someone before I could become a King. I never knew what love was. So when he proposed to marry Madeleine I agreed. I wanted to be a good King. She already had Amelia and I was happy thinking I would have a wife and a child. Justin was the wedding officiant, he’s Madeleine’s brother.  Right after we got married my father asked me to move in here. He told me Madeleine and him would stay at the palace to talk about business. Instead, they issued the statement that I was dead.” Liam stopped, tears rolled down his cheeks. “He wanted Madeleine to take the crown but I was his son so I needed to marry her. Turned out she was the daughter of my stepmother. And my father would rather listen to her than his own son. My father threatened that if I ever show myself publicly he’ll execute me himself. That’s why I live here, with only closest friends. No internet so I don’t have to read about my own death.” He sighed. 

Riley thought for a while. “What about Olivia and other guests? Aren’t they surprised you’re actually alive?” Liam shook his head. “No, they don’t know I’m the King. For them I’m a simple, boring noble. They’re from outside Cordonia. I would never invite here anyone who would know about me. That’s why we hire people from outside, like you.” 

And suddenly, everything made sense. Everything. 

“It doesn’t change the fact that you lied” she whispered, “I’m not sure I should stay here anymore.” 

Liam looked her with panic. “What? No, don’t leave, Riley please.” He pleaded and took her hands in his. She was already crying. Liam leaned down and kissed her cheeks and eyes. He wiped the tears and clasped her to his chest. 

“Don’t leave me, please.” 

Riley gently pulled away. “I will think about it okay? And we’ll talk tomorrow?” He nodded, still looking down. She disappeared in her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

She was lying on her bed, not being able to sleep. Riley thought of everything that happened. When she learned Liam’s secret, when she found out all her friends here knew about it. And then, that moment with Drake just before he betrayed her too. And Liam was a King? That sounded so weird but everything made sense. She knew now why no one told her the truth but she still felt upset they lied to her. So many times. What if there is something else? She was so tired with everything. 

Riley sat down and looked around her room. She needed to make a choice. Either this or that.

Slowly, she got out of the bed, took her bag and started packing the most important items. She knew she promised Liam she’d stay but her thoughts were killing her. She couldn’t stay here any longer, that would destroy her. Riley glanced at the clock, it was four in the morning, everyone was still asleep. 

As quiet as she could be, she walked out of her room and closed the door. Quickly she walked to Amelia’s room, kissed her fingers and pressed them to the door. 

She stopped at Liam’s room and stayed there for a while. “Goodbye Liam. I forgive you. And I will always remember you, Phantom.” She pressed her kissed fingers to his door too and headed out, grabbing a banana on her way. 

She finally got out of the castle, of the garden and entered the woods. It was still very dark but she went straight ahead.

* * *

She was walking for hours now and still no sight of any city on the horizon. She might have been walking in circles, at this point she didn’t even know where she was going. Too tired, too hungry, and lost. Riley ate the only banana she had and cursed herself for not taking more food. She tried to call Maxwell at some point but there was no signal. Riley didn’t know what to do. Using all the strength she had left, Riley kept going and going. She took a short break under the shadows of some trees and took a nap. When she woke up it was already getting darker. She groaned at the thought of spending the night alone in the woods. But then again, this forest wouldn’t be creepier than the castle. She dreamed of going back to New York, to her parents. She wanted to forget she ever came here.

Few hours, that felt like eternity, later, she couldn’t go any longer. She was very hungry, she needed water to drink, she was tired, and her feet were killing her. Her grandmother’s dress she was wearing was ruined. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Riley stopped and lay down on a rock. She curled up and started crying again. She knew she was going to die, right there, right at this moment. There was no one to help her. Riley rememebered faces of people she loved. Her mom, dad, friends. She even saw Liam, Amelia, Drake, Bertrand, Maxwell, and Hana. They were all smiling at her and repeating that everything would be fine. She smiled at this thought, knowing it wasn’t happening for real. It was just her tired mind, playing tricks on her.

Riley started losing consciousness, her eyes slowly closing. She was drifting towards the unknown when she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her. Painfully, she opened her eyes to see the face of her savior. It was a man she didn’t recognize. He looked familiar yet completely strange. He carried her somewhere, she didn’t know where but didn’t care at this point. 

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice weak and tiny. The man looked at her face and smiled. “You’re safe, don’t worry.” Riley wanted to protest, it wasn’t the answer to her question after all but her eyelids were too heavy and she didn’t manage to say anything more. 

Right before she lost her consciousness for good she heard the man speaking again. 

“Leo,” he said, “My name is Leo.”


	9. Secrets IX

Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. When she opened her eyes, a stream of light glared her. 

Was she dead? 

Riley tried to move her body a little but stopped as she felt sharp pain in her leg. 

Maybe she wasn’t dead physically, but mentally she very close to death. 

She sighed quietly after remembering the details of last few hours she was conscious. Carefully, she looked around the room she was in; it was very small, had pretty much no furniture and was painted white, although the dust made it look rather grey. Most importantly, she was there alone. 

Blinking, she tried to sit up but her leg hurt too much. She didn’t remember breaking it so it must have happened after she passed out. She noticed it was bandaged so that guy from last night must have done it. 

Riley was just inspecting what really happened behind this white fabric on her leg, when the man who rescued her last night entered the room.

“Hello there, how are you?” He asked cheerfully while putting down some wood for the fireplace she just noticed. 

“I’m confused, what happened to my leg? And who are you?” 

The man walked up to Riley and gently touched her leg. “I believe this is my fault. I was carrying you here and your leg met with a few nails sticking out from my door frame. I’m not used to rescuing pretty girls in the middle of the woods,” he said apologetically. She looked at her leg, her eyes widened.

“It’s okay, I sterilized it. With vodka, but that works too, right?” He sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair. “And my name is Leo, I already told you that,” he smiled at her warmly. 

Riley cleared her throat before speaking, “Ahem, yes, I was a little bit passed out then but thanks for reminding me. I’m Riley.” She stretched her arm to shake hands with him. “Would that be rude if I asked you why you like in a cabin in the middle of the woods? Are you a serial killer or something?” 

At first, Leo looked at her with serious expression on his face just to burst into laughter a second later. “If I wanted to kill you I’d probably left you out there to die.” He shrugged before adding, “Besides knights in shining armors help the princesses and marry them later, not kill them.” He smirked at her and she felt she was blushing. 

“I’m not a princess,” she murmured. 

“Thank God!” He excaimed and stood up. “Hungry?” 

Riley smiled gratefully. “So hungry.” With one last look he left the room leaving her alone again.

* * *

“Why are you living in a cabin here?” she asked while eating her oatmeal. She was much hungrier than she thought, as the mash she looked at was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. 

“And why not?” he aswered looking at her with his big, blue eyes. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t judge you or  anything, it’s just, I met once a person who lived in alienation too and I wonder what your reasons are.” 

Leo thought for a while before answering. “I had a difficult family situation. My mom left us when I was young, my father is a dick. I had a brother too but he died. I had nowhere to go really. And I thought a little solitude is best for me. Especially now with this crazy Queen who would execute everyone she sees,” he sighed. 

_Wow, that’s the first person here that’s actually honest. Or at least seems honest._

“I’m so sorry. For your brother, and your parents.” She covered his palm with hers and he smiled at her. 

“I miss him a lot, he was the only real friend I had.” Riley felt really sorry for Leo but she couldn’t help but smile at his openess. He was like an open book, he told her everything from the beginning and that felt really…nice. 

“What about you Princess? What were you doing in the woods, alone?” She blushed when he called her a princess. “Just waiting for my knight. And running away from people who lied to me. It’s a long story.” 

He grinned, “I have time. And I’m dying for some gossip.” 

She laughed accidentaly spitting out her oatmeal. “Sorry!” she muttered. She swallowed the rest of her meal and continued, “Nothing really to say. Met a guy, he turned out to be already married, which he never mentioned, still asked me to marry him, so I ran away.” 

“Wow, what a jerk” Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise, “I’m not married if you were wondering.” Riley looked at him amused. This guy was something else. “You know, in case I ever proposed to you and you didn’t know.” She rolled her eyes and they both laughed. “First, I would rather wanted to learn more about you. Then I would consider marrying you.” 

Leo pretended to think. “So what would you like to know?” 

“Something like…what’s your darkest secret?” 

Leo looked at her in disbelief. “Wow, you’re not playing, are you?” She shook her head. “Well, don’t tell anyone but,” he leaned towards her, “I actually like pineapple on pizza” he finished quietly. They laughed again and continued getting to know each other for a few more hours.

* * *

With her leg hurting, Riley wasn’t able to do much. She was either lying on the bed in her tiny bedroom, or sitting on a very umcofortable chair in even smaller kitchen. 

Surprisingly, Leo was a very good nurse. He brought her food, gave her some painkillers, even took her on a walk carrying her the whole time. 

He told her his childhood stories and in return she told him stories from her college days. They talked with ease, as for strangers that just met, they were very open with each other. Leo even shared a story about his mother, how she left him hearbroken and never tried to contact him. He mentioned his brother and admitted that memories with him were the happiest. He regretted going on a cruise because it was then, when he learned his little brother died. Leo didn’t talk much about his father but Riley understood him. She really felt bad for Leo, he was an amazing person and didn’t deserve any of that crap. 

“Don’t you miss the civilization sometimes?” she asked him when he was making her bed. 

“Sometimes. But then I go to Greece, or any other country, just not here. The monarchy here is really awful, you’re lucky you’re not from here.” 

Riley frowned, “I wonder why people didn’t abolish her or something, she’s truly terrible.” Riley flinched when she remembered her encounter with Madeleine that night. Why do people want such bad person to be their Queen? 

“Because they’re scared. She’s unpredictable but keeps the enemies in line. No one dares to protest.” 

_Wow, I’m not really surpised after she tried to kill me. She sure knows how to scare people._

“So Princess, are you ready for bed? Do you, err, want me to help you with shower or you skip it?” 

Riley looked at him blushing. She completely forgot about such thing as taking a shower when she was with him. “I think I need it, I was running in the woods for a whole day and lying in this bed for another. But I’ll be fine, thank you.” 

Leo carried her to his small bathroom and put her down. “If you need anything just scream and I’ll come.” She smiled at him gratefully and nodded. He left and she started her night routine. Even though she only knew him for a day, there was something familiar about him. She was tempted to call him to help her, just to see how he would act but abandoned the thought. That would be too soon. 

When she was all ready he carried her to bed again and put a fresh bandage on her leg. The wound healed pretty quickly. While she was checking her leg, Leo studied her face. 

“What’s bothering you?” he asked all of the sudden. 

“Hmm?” Riley turned to him, “What do you mean?” He sighed and sat down on her bed. “I see something is bothering you, I might not be the best at reading people but I see when something’s wrong.” 

_Oh, so he noticed._

“Umm, not much, I was just wondering about going home. I still don’t know how to find the city and I need to book a plane ticket. I just want to go home,” she admitted. 

Leo thought for a while. “Living with me is that bad, huh?” 

“What? No, no! It’s great but…I just miss some civilization. Living with you was pretty fun.” She answered squeezing his hand. 

“My old friend, Bastien, visits me here twice a week. If you want, you can go with him” He said sadly. 

“When does he come next?” Riley asked studying Leo’s worried face. “He was here yesterday, so in two, three days, I’d say.” 

She took a deep breath and smiled. “Then don’t be sad, I’ll be here with you for another two, three days. And if you’re nice I actually might stay longer.” He looked at her, this time smiling. “I will do whatever I can. You’re too good company to lose. Goodnight.” He kissed her forehead and left the room. 

She was lying for a few minutes more in the darkness before she peacefully drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next two days passed very quickly. Riley could finally walk and Leo showed her all his favorite spots in the woods. He even taught her how to cook his favorite meal and in return she gave him the receipe for the best cronuts she knew. 

They fooled around all the time and Riley didn’t get bored even for a second. Leo was definitely a definition for entertainemt even in the most dull conditions. 

When the next day came, and Bastien visited Leo’s cabin, Riley gladly announced she wanted to stay a little bit longer. Leo was overjoyed and danced with her around the room while Bastien was shaking his head in disbelief. 

When Riley disappeared in her room, the man whispered something to Leo. Leo’s eyes widened in shock and he couldn’t say anything. When Bastien left, Riley found Leo crying behind the cabin. She put her arms around him and let him weep for a little longer. After few minutes he pulled away. 

“What happened Leo? What did he say?” Riley asked concerned. Leo wiped his eyes. “He said that my father died. I never liked that prick but it still hurts. The only member of my family that I had, just left, forever.” Riley hugged him and started gently stroking his head. “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how you feel.”

That night Riley stayed over in Leo’s room, holding him and letting him cry as much as he wanted. Somehow, despite all the crap he’s been through with his father, Leo still missed him terribly. She understood it and kept consolling him till they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, it was really hot despite a rather strong wind. Riley had peaceful dreams until she heard a scream. She woke up instantly, her face and body covered in sweat. 

The flashback of that night when Olivia was attacked was in her head as the first thought. Leo was beside her, still asleep. She must have been dreaming. Just when she put her head on the pillow again, she heard it again. 

It was real. 

This time, the scream was more clear and it woke Leo up as well. “Did you scream?” he asked sleepily but she shook her head. “No, I think someone is in the woods,” she answered. 

Leo stood up and took a flashlight from under the bed. “I’m going to check it out, maybe another Princess needs rescuing,” he smirked at her but she wasn’t laughing. 

“I’m going with you,” she decided getting out of the bed. Leo wanted to protest but didn’t seeing Riley’s determined face. The two of them entered the darkness of the woods when they heard the scream again, this time the source of it was closer. 

When the scream was even closer Riley realized it belonged to a child. She started running, hobbling slightly, in the direction of the voice. Leo followed her with his source of light. 

“Hello!!!” Riley screamed trying to find the person who yelled. She heard someone running  her and started walking up to meet the person. 

At first, she saw only the silhouette, dark but small, and she was sure it was a kid. When Leo finally caught up his flashlight reached the person. 

Riley noticed a very dirty, shredded dress. Then she saw the face and in horror she realized she was looking at Amelia. 

“Oh my God,” Riley whipered, quickly closing the distance between them and pulling the girl in a very tight hug. Amelia was shaking, but recognized Riley and squeezed her governess even tighter. Leo looked at the two of them in surprise, milions thoughts crossing his mind. 

“What happened?” Riley asked after a few minutes filled with Amelia’s sobbing. 

“L’explosion, l’incendie. Je ne sais pas, the house was on fire,” the little girl spoke, her voice slightly breaking, “suddenly exploded, I ran but…no one else did. Everyone is dead!”


	10. Secrets X

“What do you mean everyone’s dead?” Riley asked, shocked and mad at the same time. Amelia didn’t say anything, only put her hands to her face and cried. 

Leo approached the ladies and put his hand on Amelia’s shoulder. “Amelia, what happened? What are you doing here? Who died?” 

But before the girl could answer, Riley cut in. “You know Amelia?” 

Leo looked at her surprised. “Of course I do! She’s the daugther of Madeleine!” 

“You know Madeleine?” Riley asked and Amelia rolled her eyes. “She’s the mad Queen, I sure know her!” 

“A QUEEN?” Amelia exclaimed but both adults ignored her. 

“Oh right, I just thought it wasn’t public news.” Riley admitted. “It’s not, she married and ruined my brother and I just met Amelia at their wedding.” 

“LIAM IS YOUR BROTHER?” Riley’s eyes widened as she yelled the question at Leo. 

“Was, he died,” Leo sadly replied. Riley shook her head. 

“No, he’s not dead!” He looked at her stunned by her answer when Amelia bursted into tears again. “Now he is!” 

“Shhh, Amelia, how do you know?” Riley tried to calm the little girl down. 

“Je ne sais pas! But I think, no one ran after me, the part that exploded was in the main hall, Liam’s room. The rest of the maison started burning right after. I didn’t see a personne.” 

Riley felt like she couldn’t breathe. Liam, Drake, Hana, Maxwell, Bertrand, the guards and the servants.  _No. That can’t be true._

Leo studied her face in silence before he spoke, his voice calm but cold, “How do you know Amelia? And Liam?” She turned to him, he was hurt. “I was hired as Amelia’s governess. I lived with Liam and his friends at his house.” 

Leo nodded in response, joining the facts together. “So, my little brother is the married guy who you ran away from?” 

“Umm, yes, it seems so.” Leo took a deep breath, “And you knew he was alive, this whole time? You knew the King was alive, you knew where he lived, and never mentioned it.” He was mad at her. 

“I-I didn’t know he was your brother! You never mentioned his name…” Leo rubbed his temples. “You never mentioned anything when I told you about the Queen ruling alone! You could’ve told me the King was alive since you knew!” 

Riley took a step back, Amelia’s gaze shifted between the two of them. “I wasn’t my secret to tell! He told me that but I had no rights to tell a stranger all the secrets!” And then it hit her.  _It wasn’t their secret to tell._ She was mad at Maxwell, Hana, Drake but she shouldn’t be. It wasn’t their secret. They did the right thing. Riley felt stupid, the shame hit her with the sad thought she might never see them again. She might not see Drake again. And Liam. 

“I just can’t believe I was that close from my brother. That he was alive. And now that I almost got him back, I’m losing him again.” Leo stepped back and wandered off a little. 

She respected it and decided to give him privacy. Riley knew he wasn’t really blaming her for not telling him the truth but rather he was grieving something he lost…again.

After a few moments he finally joined Riley and Amelia. “Shall we go check on the house? There’s no reception here, maybe we’ll be able to call someone from there.” Leo’s voice was full of sadness. His usual cheerfulness was gone. Amelia was walking first, remembering exactly the route. Leo and Riley followed her in silence. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she finally asked. He looked at her and shook his head. “Not really. I can’t believe my brother was alive and I wasted so many years not knowing.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Maybe if I had told you, this fire wouldn’t have ever happened.” Leo took her hand in his. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s not your fault, don’t think like this.” Riley muttered something to herself before asking Leo the question she wanted to ask for a while now. 

“Leo…if Liam is your brother, and he’s the King, and he’s younger, wouldn’t that make you a King?” She heard him sighing. “I abdicated,” he swallowed hard and added, “I didn’t feel ready to be a King, it wasn’t my calling. I knew my brother would make much better King, this country deserved the best, and Liam was  _the best._ ” 

Riley didn’t know what to say. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “He’s not dead. I know him, he’s pretty badass. He made it, I promise you.” Leo returned the smile gratefully. 

They were walking for at least an hour more when Amelia stopped and motioned something in the darkness. “We’re here. I don’t want to go there.” Leo looked at Riley and she took the girl’s hand. Feeling safe with her governess, Amelia nodded and the three of them approached the house, or rather, its remains.

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful there. 

Riley was shaking at the view in front of her. The main part of the castle was completely ruined, the right wing was still standing, only a few brick were missing and the windows were broken, and the left wing missed its half. 

The worst part, it was awfully quiet. No voices, no screams, nothing. 

She was standing in front of that sad view as Leo talked to Amelia and she sat down on one of the benches that weren’t destroyed. He approached Riley and took her hand. “You can wait with Amelia, I can see if they are all dead by myself.” 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. “No, I need to see it for myself. I need to help. After I left I-I–” He squeezed her hand in understanding.

The two of them walked closer to the ruins of once a great and beautiful castle. Leo tried to call the paramedics and after a few minutes he finally caught the signal and was able to contact them. Riley was walking around the ruins, careful not to get hurt if anything fell on her, but so far she didn’t see anything. 

“Please, is there anyone here?!” She screamed, startling Leo. Riley was nearly crying, when she heard a voice and someone running. “Riley?” 

Hana ran up to her and Riley pulled her in a hug. “Hana, what happened? Are you okay? Where’s everyone?” Hana wrapped her arms around Riley even tigher and started crying. 

Leo approached the ladies and Hana’s eyes went wide in realization who he was. “Lady Hana, it’s good to see you in one piece.” Hana bowed slightly as she spoke, “Leo, it’s good to see you too. But how did the two of you–?” 

Riley shook her head. “Long story, what happened here?” 

“Oh Riley!” Hana broke into tears, “It was the middle of the night, we were asleep when I heard a scream. It was Amelia. Maxwell and I ran out of the room and we saw her running from the main hall. Max yelled after her but then the castle started shaking, we saw a fire in Liam’s room. Before any of us could react the main part of the castle suddenly exploaded, right from Liam’s room. I think someone set a bomb or something. Maxwell wanted to run after Liam but he tripped and some bricks fell on his legs. I dragged him away, he’s lying in the stables, no one was able to call the ambulance.” Hana sobbed and Leo put his hand on her shoulder. “I already called. They should be here soon though it’s a long way.” Hana nodded sadly. “At least he’s alive,” she whispered. 

Riley swallowed hard when she asked, “And what about the other? Drake? Liam? Bertrand?” Hana shook her head, “I don’t know about Liam, Bertrand was away, Madeleine called him to the palace.” 

“And Drake?” Riley’s heart started beating fast. “I don’t know. I was with Maxwell all this time, but the right wing looks okay.”

Without thinking too much she started running in the direction of the right wing. Hana tried to yell after her but Leo calmed her down and asked to see Maxwell. 

Riley was almost our of breath when she reached the wing. She found one of the servants lying on the kitchen floor, the window glass must have fallen o her. Riley checked quickly if she was alive but with tears in her eyes she realized she wasn’t. Riley went to Drake’s room, crying out his name, but it was empty with no sign of anyone. 

She was almost having a panic attack when she heard someone’s voice from behind the house. Carefully, she walked out of the wing, avoiding glass on the floor and turned to the back of the house. There were a lot of bricks, trees, glass, the once pretty garden turned into a huge mess. 

With shaking hands she lifted a blackboard her mother gave her. If only she knew how it would all end. She walked around it, crying, looking at everything she once knew when she spotted a figure sitting on a pile of bricks. Riley inhaled deeply, half in horror half in relief. Drake’s clothes were covered in blood, he was holding his hand and his face was twisted in pain. 

“Drake!” she yelled and set off running. He slowly turned his head towards her and she saw a small, pained, smile. “Hastings,” he whispered when she was throwing her hands around his neck, gently however, not wanting to hurt him. He was all sweaty and dirty but she didn’t care. She felt him crying into her hair as she was stroking his.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated quietly. Riley gently pulled away to look in his eyes. “What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything?” He looked at her with so much pain she wanted to cry again. “I let you go. And didn’t tell you about Liam while pretending I didn’t know.” She shook her head. “You couldn’t. It wasn’t your secret to tell, I get it now.” 

Drake smiled a little taking her hand into his unscratched one. “So you forgive me?” 

“Of course I do, there’s nothing really I should be mad at!” 

He kissed the back of her palm as she looked around. “I tried to find Liam after I heard the bomb. I looked almost everywhere but I can’t find him. Which means…he might be there, under all these bricks and walls and furniture and–” his voice broke. 

“Shh, no, he’s okay, I’m sure, let’s just keep looking. Leo and Hana can help us, they’re unharmed and you go rest with Maxwell.” 

“Leo’s here?!” Drake asked shocked. She chuckled, “Yes, if it wasn’t for him I would be dead already.” 

Drake closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Riley helped him stand up and they started walking towards the stables. “Do you have anything else broken except for your arm?” she motioned his arms he was still holding. “Nah, I’m fine. My heart’s a little broken since you left but other than that, I’m all good.” He winked at her she started blushing. 

“Sorry for that, I just couldn’t deal with all this drama anymore.” Drake nodded, “I get it, I’m sorry. When you left, I realized only in the morning, Liam was already in your room crying out your name, I asked what happened and he told me you left… He asked all the guards and servants to check the house and the garden and I ran out to the woods looking for you. You must have left much earlier beacause I couldn’t find you anywhere.” 

Riley gulped. Did they really look for her, did they really care that much? “I’m sorry. I set off really early in the morning and I met Leo later on. He let me live with him in the cabin. He had no idea Liam was still alive.” 

When they reached the stables, Hana let out a relieved sigh and Leo greeted Drake. Riley instantly hugged Maxwell and he apologized for not telling her the truth. They all talked about the events of that awful night. When Amelia joined them in the stables, Leo, Hana, and Riley started looking for Liam again. The paramedics already came and took care of Maxwell and Drake. The fire department came as well and started clearing the place from the ruins. Leo talked to one of the firefighters about people who were there. 

Within a couple of hours they found five dead staff members and a few servants alive but in a very serious condition. Still no sign of Liam. At some point Leo started crying and Hana had to console him. Riley couldn’t accept the fact that Liam might be dead. The firefighters told her to calm down and asked her not to help them anymore. She felt useless. She was walking around the garden, crying out Liam’s name from time to time. She wandered off a little, reaching the end of the estate. Sobbing, Riley looked at the ruins in front of her and the woods behind her. 

_This wasn’t supposed to end this way._

Lost in her thought, she suddently felt someone’s hand on her mouth, and the other gripping her around her waist, dragging her farther and farther into the woods. She tried to release herself but the other person was much stronger. When the ruined castle already disappeared from the horizon, the person slowly turned Riley around to face her, hand still on her mouth. Riley’s eyes widened in shock as she realized she was looking at a person she definitely didn’t expect to see there.


	11. Secrets XI

Dragged away from everyone, to the woods, against her will, Riley expected the worst. In her head, she already saw herself being killed in many different ways. 

Whoever it was, was strong as hell. 

However, when the person turned Riley around to see her face, Riley gasped in shock. She didn’t know who to expect but this…wasn’t exactly who she thought it was. 

Completely stunned it took her a while to realize she is standing face to face with a familiar person. 

With Liam.

“You’re alive?” she whispered against his palm, not sure whether she was dreaming or not. He removed his hand from her face and nodded.

He didn’t look like his usual self; quite the opposite, he looked like a mess. His elegant suit were replaced by a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. His eyes were tired and he had big, dark under eye circles. “What happened?” Riley asked not sure what to expect.

“Madeleine happened” he said shortly and sighed. She waited for him to add something more but he didn’t. “What exactly did she do?”

Liam closed his eyes and didn’t speak for a minute. When Riley wanted to ask him something else he spoke, “She tried to kill me. I don’t know why, I thought we had an agreement but something must have changed.”

Riley thought for a second. “How do you know it was her?”

Liam let out a long sigh, “I saw her. First, she called Bertrand to the palace, she said there was something wrong with legitimacy of something. I was suspicious, she hates Bertrand and whenever she has any business with the crown, she comes here or sends her brother Justin. I was in the library when she came, she didn’t see me and thought I was in bed already. I wanted to warn everyone but I couldn’t leave the library. I knew she was up to something when I heard her waking Amelia and telling to run because the house was on fire. She didn’t even bother to see if I was here, she put something in my room, started the fire from the roof and escaped. Right after she left I left too, I wanted to find Amelia but the building started shaking and I ran to the woods. I’ve been trying to find Madeleine but I didn’t succeed. I thought I could trust you to tell you that, besides I didn’t want to hide anything from you anymore.”

“Wow, that’s wow. And why you didn’t tell your friends you were okay? We were worried!” She reproached him.

“Since Madeleine wanted to kill me so bad, and thought she did kill me, I wanted to play safe, to let her think she won. I still don’t know why she decided to kill me, and why my father let her do it.” Liam wondered as Riley realized something.

“Umm, I’m not sure, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that your father is dead.” She said and Liam turned to her quickly with surprise in his eyes.

“Dead? How do you know?” He asked studying her face closely. “Um, so I met your brother Leo, he actually saved me from dying which was kinda nice of him, he didn’t know you’re alive but then he found out you didn’t die but now he thinks you died, but anyway, his friend, Bastien I believe, came once and told him his father was dead, and since he’s your brother I figured it’s your father too.” She looked at him hesitantly but he didn’t meet her eyes. In fact, he was so stunned with everything she just annouced he almost passed out. Riley had to steady him and only when he sat down on the stump was he able to speak again. “You met my brother? He didn’t know I was alive??” Liam’s eyes burned with so much anger, she never saw him like this. “They made him believe I was really dead! I thought he knew, I thought he really knew..” His voice broke as tears shone in his eyes.

Riley didn’t know what to say, she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, gently stroking his back. She knew it must have been hard for him to be kept away from his family and the fact that his brother had no idea that Liam wasn’t dead only made it worse.

After some time, Riley heard her friends looking for her, screaming her name. She looked at Liam and before she could ask, he spoke first, so quietly, she had to think for a while to understand, “Help me bring Madeleine down.” The voices were already less distant and she looked for her friends but she couldn’t see any of them yet. “What do you mean?” She asked carefully. Liam stood up and met her eyes. “She’s dangerous. I’m sure my father didn’t die naturally. She wanted to kill me, she’s up to something. And I’m sure it’s not gonna end well if she’s not stopped,” he said seriously. Riley could notice Hana’s thin silhouette far away and Liam put his hood on. “What are you planning?” She asked nervously glancing and Hana and Leo, both slowly approaching her. 

“You come with me to the capital and help me break into the palace.” Riley didn’t know what to reply. “Riley, please, answer me now, they,” he montioned the house, “can’t know I’m alive.” 

“They’re your friends Liam, and they can help you too. We all will help you. They deserve to know, no more secrets!” She answered and saw the hesitation in his eyes. 

He glanced at his brother and turned his attention to Riley, “How will I ever explain this mess to him?” She smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. “Just be honest, he’s your brother and he loves you.”

Just as she finished talking Leo walked up to Riley as Liam turned his back to them. “Who is it, who are you talking to?” Leo asked trying to see the face of his ashamed brother. 

Riley slowly put a hand on Leo’s chest as Hana ran up to them. “Leo,” she started, “it’s Liam.” His eyes went wide as he turned his brother around to face him for the first time in two years. Hana cursed silently under her nose and Riley noticed tears in both Liam’s and Leo’s eyes. 

Without much thinking the older brother pulled the younger in a hug. Riley cleared her throat turning to Hana, “Let’s give them some privacy.” Hana nodded and the ladies started walking towards the castle, Riley filling Hana in with details she learned from Liam in the meantime.

* * *

Before the brothers joined the rest in the stables, Riley told them already everything. When she mentioned that Liam was alive she could see Drake was relieved. They were all okay and that was what mattered the most. Amelia hugged Liam as soon as he appeared in the stables, and even though everyone was glad Liam was okay, it was nothing compared to the happiness Leo felt.

When the evening came, firefighters and paramedics left the place taking all injured people with them, including Maxwell and excluding yelling  _I-am-perfectly-fine-leave-me-alone_ Drake, they started a little bonfire and talked about the details of their plan.

“Okay, fine. We sneak into the palace with help of Bastien, got it. And then what?” Riley asked. Liam and Leo both sighed and shook their heads at the same time. “Leo’s gonna distract her, while you and I will searched through her study. If I learned anything about Madeleine is that she always keeps everything there, every receipt, every piece of paper. The cause of death of my father will be there too, I’m sure.” Liam said as Leo nodded. “I could come and claim the throne since both, my father and brother died. It’s not possible since she’s the rightful Queen but I’ll just do her in with my ‘logical’ reasons to be a King again. Maybe I should propose to her? Do you think she’d freak out?” Leo spoke and everyone laughed. Riley looked at the faces of their friends and for the first time in a long time she felt good. Obviously, there were some thoughts of being caught and killed by the Queen in the back of her head but for now, she was happy to be with everyone else. She caught Drake’s eye and smiled at him. He returned the smile and pulled himself closer to her.

When it was already dark outside, Bastien came in a big, black van and everyone got into it. The ride to the capital was very long, over two hours of watching the woods from the windows. Liam was quietly discussing the plan with Bastien and Leo, Amelia was asleep on Hana’s lap, and Riley’s sleepy head gently fell on Drake’s shoulder. It was too dark in the van for anyone to see the smile on his face when she did that and even too dark for him to see that she was smiling too. 

When they finally arrived, it was around four o’clock. Bastien took Amelia and put her in his parent’s house nearby, and Drake, Hana, Riley, Liam, and Leo entered the palace from behind. “Madeleine wakes up at six so hurry up,” Bastien said as he left them in the study. Drake and him went to see the cameras footage from the day of Constantine’s death. The rest nodded and started poking around in the Queen’s office. Hana found a servants dress in one of the Madeleine’s drawers and decided to dress herself up and ask the staff for some information. Even though there were three people searching Madeleine’s study, it was such a big room that after two hours they still didn’t find anything. When six o’clock was almost there, Leo went out and started waiting for Madeleine in the main room. Liam and Riley were looking on.

Soon, Riley found her computer and was able to search through her recent history. The password being “LongLiveQueenMaddy6” wasn’t very hard to come up with. Even though Madeleine deleted her history, Riley thanks to skipping her actual IT classes and hanging out with Wes, a very well-known in her school environment hacker, she learned many tricks to get what she wanted. While Liam had been busy with looking through Madeleine’s drawers, Riley searched her deleted history.

“Aha!” Liam exclaimed as Riley almost fell from her chair. “What, did you find something?” Liam read something and sighed, “Nothing I could prove but,” he handed her a small piece of paper, “that’s receipt for purchasing arsenic. For rats apparently.” 

She looked at him a little bit confused. “And?” 

Liam shook his head. “We don’t have rats, and arsenic is not used to fight them anymore. I’m pretty sure she poisoned my father.” 

“Oh…I didn’t know she would actually do that.” Riley admitted honestly. She knew that Madeleine tried to kill her, Olivia and then Liam but killing someone who enabled her to be the Queen?

While Liam was looking for more proof she glanced at the computer. Just when she wanted to turn it off, not being able to find anything interesting, something caught her eye. Namely, it was a receipe for a poinsoned drink “How to make a poisoned drink that tastes normally.” When Riley read about the tricks to make the coctail kill a person after sometime and that it looks like a heart attack she asked Liam to come and showed him this. “Take the laptop with you when we’ll be leaving, it’s the evidence we’re looking for.” Riley nodded and gently packed the laptop to her bag. She slowly walked up to the drawer next to her and started searching through the documents. 

“She was looking for a legal advice, look,” Liam showed her printouts from Madeleine’s emails, “she was asking if her child could be a Queen if she was born before our marriage and from a different father.” 

Riley blinked, “Did she say who was the father?” Liam shook his head, “The father is unknown, she told me once she had many ‘boyfriends’ before me and she had no idea who was the father.” 

“Oh, okay.” Riley sighed.

Liam was busy reading some more documents when she found something. When she read what was written on this piece of paper that was hidden, deep, deep, down, on the bottom of the drawer her heart stopped and the color drained out of her face. “Oh God…”

Liam looked at her pale face and he frowned in concern. “Riley, what happened?”

Slowly, she turned to him, clenching the piece of paper as if it was her lifebelt in the middle of the ocean. “Um, Justin joined you and Madeleine in marriage right?” 

Liam’s eyes narrowed as he nodded, “Yes, he was Madeleine’s brother and had the eligibility to join us in marriage.” Riley swallowed hard before she spoke, her voice very high and weak, “Then we have a problem.”

Liam walked up to her trying to glimpse on the document she was holding. “Why?”

“Because he’s her husband. And Amelia’s father.”


	12. Secrets XII (finale)

“What did you say?” Liam asked carefully. Slowly, he tried to take the document she was holding, not being sure of what exactly she was implying. With shaking hands Riley gave him the piece of paper stating that Justin and Madeleine got married seven years ago. Other, smaller, document stapled to the marriage certificate was a birth certificate of Amelia, the daughter of Madeleine and Justin.

Liam’s eyes widened as he struggled to find words. Riley sat down on the chair and looked at the window with an absent mind. “I’m having Game of Thrones flashbacks,” she muttered to herself. Liam was too preoccupied to hear anything she said. “If he’s her husband, and the document seems like it, and he’s not her brother, that means…my marriage to her was invalid.” Liam looked at Riley with unreadable expression. “I need Bertrand, he would know what to do.” He said as he was packing the documents to his bag.

“So she wanted you out of picture so Justin could be the King?” Riley asked not sure if she understood correctly. She literally came here for a summer job and found herself in the middle of Royal mess.

“I think they must have had it planned for a long time. She was engaged to Leo for a short while before he abdicated.” Liam explained.

“So, their plan was; Maddy pretending not to be married to marry the future King and then kill everyone so she could legally be a Queen and her actual husband the King? What about Amelia then? She’s their daughter I get it but…wouldn’t people be curious why their daughter is older than they would be married for?”

Liam sighed deeply before he spoke, “I don’t get Madeleine’s logic, I’m pretty sure she’d just stick to the ‘father-is-unknown’ version or she may admit it was Justin’s and for Amelia’s sake she married him.”

“Wow, that’s so messed up.” 

Liam laughed, “Welcome to my world.” He cleared his throat and looked at Riley, “But since I’m not really married and after we prove it, do you think you would–” But before he could finish, the door opened and Hana ran inside. “Quickly, Madeleine is done talking to Leo and she’s headed here!” 

The three of them ran out of her study as quickly as it was possible. Liam navigated them through the palace right into a secret passage. When they arrived in one of the safe rooms in the dungeon, Bastien and Drake were already there. 

“You will not believe what we found,” Drake started waving the DVD with the camera footage. Hana inhaled deeply, “I also found something.” Riley and Liam looked at each other and she nodded letting Liam speak. “We found a whole lot of things. We need Bertrand though, he would know what to do with it.” 

Bastien sighed, “Since he arrived here we don’t know where exactly he is.” Before anyone of them could speak, Leo appeared. “I had a feeling everyone was here.” He sat down on a floor, “She said no, I guess I won’t marry her after all.” He expected everyone to laugh but met with a strange silence. “What?” he asked confused. “Madeleine is married already actually. And has been for like seven years.” Riley explained. 

“WHAT?” Drake, Leo, Bastien, and Hana exclaimed at the same time. 

“Oh, and Amelia is Justin’s daughter. He’s Maddy’s husband.” Liam added. 

“Okay now stop, that’s too much information is thirty seconds.” Leo dramatically lay on the floor keeping his hand on his forehead. The rest of them ignored him. “So your marriage to her in invalid?” Drake cautiously asked looking at Riley from the corners of his eyes. “So it would seem,” Liam answered when Bastien broke in. “If I may, I don’t think it would be possible for her to be married and marry you, Your Majesty, even if Justin was the wedding officiant. Someone must have known too.” 

Drake clenched his fists. “Constantine, probably.” Bastien shook his head, “I don’t think so. He was almost obsessed with all the formalities and everything being lawful, I think he didn’t know either.” Leo suddenly jumped up from the floor. “Regina,” he hissed. Liam nodded and added, “She is her relative after all. It must have been their plan from the beginning.”

“Okay but I can add something?” Hana finally spoke. When everybody fell silent she gratefully nodded and continued, “Madeleine poisoned your father. One of the kitchen ladies was supposed to prepare a drink for his former Majesty with arseniac in it.”

“What?!” Leo exclaimed while Riley and Liam looked at each other. “Yeah, we found the receipe and receipt for the poison in her study,” Riley explained. Drake added, “we saw her giving Constantine a drink on the camera, he looked really weird after drinking it and Bastien thought it was suspicious. He barely made it to his room. He collapsed and died two hours later.” 

“I swear I’m gonna find her and kill that bi–”

“Leo!” Liam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m mad too but we need to act rationally. If our stepmother really works with her we are on a losing side.”

“Okay guys!” Hana spoke suddenly, “Let’s do that, Madeleine is not stupid but it would be good to actually confront her. And the best, if Liam did it since she thinks he’s dead. Take a recorder with you in case she admits something, and Bastien with other guards should be nearby if she tried anything. But she needs to be alone. Someone has to keep an eye on Regina too, just in case she’s in this mess as well. And in the meantime, I can look for Bertrand here with Riley and Drake.”

Everyone looked at Hana in silence. Finally Liam cleared his throat, “Well, I’m glad someone here thinks rationally. I think that’s the best plan, let’s do it.”

* * *

The next few hours flew by so quickly that Riley wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not. Liam and Bastien went to Madeleine’s study, Bastien gave Liam a little earpiece that would help Bastien and the rest of already informed Royal Guard record their conversation. Leo was responsible for keeping an eye on Regina, so he went to her office to “talk” about his father’s death. In the meantime other guards investigated servants and staff who helped Madeleine to poison the former King. Riley and Hana with the help of Drake, found Bertrand in the dungeon in no time. He admitted that Madeleine probably wouldn’t ever keep him imprisoned if he hadn’t asked so many suspicious questions about Constantine’s death. He also said he heard Justin’s order to kill Liam in his castle. With so many witnesses and the living evidence that Liam was in fact still alive and a King, Madeleine finally admitted that it was her who killed Constantine. She couldn’t deny that Justin was in fact her husband, not brother, and Amelia was their daughter. 

“Regina offered me to be the Queen when I married Justin. As our wedding gift she promised me that one day we would rule. Constantine didn’t know I was married but worked with us perfectly thanks to Regina’s influence. After Constantine died we knew we had to kill Liam in case he would want to come back. I thought Leo was out of picture forever, I was wrong as I see” Madeleine explained when she was investigated. Leo threatened she would be executed if she wouldn’t speak and that was the only reason she talked.

“But why attacking me? Or Olivia?” Riley asked as Madeleine snorted. “You were a threat! Liam couldn’t get married because any officant would first check if Liam wasn’t married before. Since the documents were fake sooner or later he would find out about it. And our plan would fail.”

“Yeah, but killing? Couldn’t you just scare us?” Madeleine bursted into laughter, “I didn’t kill you, did I? You’re still here somehow.” Riley wanted to add something but Liam silently asked her not to. After Madeleine and Justin were both arrested and put into very secured jail for enemies of the Crown and Regina joined them shortly after, Liam was announced the King again. He explained to his people what happened and a big wave of relief overwhelmed the country.

After both of her parents went to jail, Amelia was adopted by Hana and Maxwell who loved her very much and decided it was a good thing to do. Amelia felt really good in her new home with her new parents.

Leo stayed in the palace with his brother swearing he would never let Liam go. He helped his younger brother as much as he could to make up for all these years.

Riley stayed in the palace as well until it was already the end of August and she was supposed to leave soon. She was really sad to go, so much had happened, but she finally felt happy. She spent plenty of time with Amelia, who didn’t need to pretend she didn’t speak English anymore, Hana, and Maxwell, she talked a lot with Liam, about his life and plans for the future. When she was a little bit tired and overwhelmed with everything, she visited Drake in his small cabin in the woods near the Royal palace. The two of them would drink whiskey and walk in the woods for hours talking about everything and nothing. 

“How do you feel when everything’s over?” Drake asked druing one of their late night escapades in the woods. “Me? You’re the one who’s been in this mess for ages not me,” she answered amused. He chuckled, “Yes, but everything happened after you came so it feels like you’ve been here at least two years.” Drake smiled at her and she realized how much she would miss that man. How much she would miss everyone. “It’s bittersweet I guess. I’m glad Liam can be the King again and everyone is finally happy but I’m sad to leave. I can’t believe I’ve been here only for two months.” Drake suddenly stopped, took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. “Do you really need to go?” he asked with something unreadable in his eyes. Was it hope? Sadness? “I do, I have my life there. I came here only to work” she answered, stifling the last flicker of hope he had.

* * *

When the day of her departure was there, Liam asked her to come to his new study. “You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?” she teased and Liam smiled at her warmly. “Liam is fine.” 

She chuckled, “From Phantom to King, well, well, well. My respect.” She winked at him and he laughed so loud that Bastien came to check if everything was all right. After a moment, he sighed, “Riley, I heard you’re leaving us tonight. Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” She shook her head, “Not really, I mean, what would I do in this palace? Be a cook? Amelia’s nunny? I need to go back to the U.S. and figure out my life, find a job. There’s nothing I could do here.” Liam hesitated a little before he spoke, “You could always…be my wife. And the Queen this country deserve.”

“I–, you, what?” Riley didn’t know what to say. He surprised her with this question.

“Since I’m a free man now, my…my proposition still stands Riley. I didn’t change my mind.”  _But I might have changed it._

“Liam, that’s so sweet of you but, I know you for like two months. And for most of that time I didn’t even know you. And now, with you being the King, I just, I don’t know if it’s me that should be your wife,” she nearly whispered. She did love him but not necessarily like that. “What are you talking about? You would make a wonderful Queen! And wife. And I would love no one else but you.” Liam took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles. She bit her lip slightly, “Liam…you don’t know me at all. I’m twenty-two if you remember. I have a life to figure out, to see what I want. I would like to get to know you more, to get to know this country, this world. But if I agree to marry you now, I will never do any of that. And who knows, maybe in a couple of years I would realize that this life with you is what I really want but…for now, I don’t know. You’re giving me a certain deadline and I don’t want that pressure. I need to know what I truly want.”

Liam listened to her with his eyes closed. Even though there was still some hope, he felt that he lost. She had the privilege of time, he didn’t. He couldn’t give her “a couple of years” but he respected her decision. He wanted her to be happy. And who knows, maybe in the future their paths would cross again. Liam nodded sadly when she finished talking. He released her hands before he spoke, “I understand. And I will not push you further. I really hope you’ll find what’s best for you lady Riley. Just know, you can come here anytime you want. I will always gladly host you in my palace.” He smiled at her softly and Riley immediately felt regret that she had to leave this wonderful man. But it was the right thing to do. She hugged him goodbye and went back to her room to finish packing.

After a while, someone gently knocked on the door. “Come in,” she said trying to close her suitcase. “We just came to say goodbye,” Hana started and Maxwell added, “And ask you if you maybe would rather stay with us.” “Oui, oui!! Stay with Mademoiselle Riley!” Amelia exclaimed. Riley chuckled as she group-hugged her friends. “I can’t, but I promise to visit you someday okay?” She proposed and Amelia nodded. “I will terribly miss you! Et je t’aime vers l'infini et au delà!” The girl quickly pressed a kiss on Riley’s check.

When Amelia left the room with Maxwell, who cried more than his adopted daughter, Hana turned to Riley. “I actually thought Liam would propose to you, since we found out he wasn’t really married. I’m sorry I acted the way I did when you told us you wanted to marry him back then.” Riley put her hand on Hana’s shoulder, “It’s okay, I understand. And in fact, Liam did propose to me, well kind of, but I declined.” When Riley turned to pack a book that she forgot to put in her suitcase, Hana’s eyes widened in shock as she hesitantly asked, “He, a SINGLE man, asked you to marry him and you said no? What’s wrong with you?”

“So many things!” Riley chuckled making Hana laugh. “Honestly, he’s a good man but if I married him now I wouldn’t ever have the chance to learn anything about myself anymore.” Her friend nodded as she pulled Riley in a hug. “Whatever makes you happy. Even though we’ve known each other for two months I consider you my best friend. And I will always miss you.” When Riley pulled away, both ladies had glossy eyes. “Good thing you have internet connection here, we could always Skype,” Riley offered. Hana helped Riley with packing for a little while. When she was already packed and ready to go, her ride was already waiting for her. 

Leo was already there too, waiting for her to say goodbye as well. He smirked when he saw her and she couldn’t help but smile at him. Leo was finally happy, he found his brother and swore to be by his side for the rest of his life. With the exception of a summer cruise he just booked for next year, but other than that, he was there for his younger brother. “If ever gonna need a knight in shining armor to save you, let me know,” he winked at her before she pulled him into a hug. 

After another teary goodbye, promising she would come back soon, Riley finally got to the car and was pleasantly surprised to find Drake on a driver seat. “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me,” she started when they set off. “Nah, I just don’t like saying goodbyes.” He didn’t add anything else and Riley wasn’t sure what to say. They reached the airport in a complete silence, both of them lost in thoughts about the other person. He helped her with her baggage and they stood at the airport in a silence that was becoming more and more awkward. 

“So…” he started. Riley started chuckling quietly at this awkwardness. “So, I’m going. What a summer it was!” He smiled slightly, “Heh, yeah, I guess.”  _Ugh is he going to say anything?_

“It’s so weird to think that so much happened in two months, isn’t it?” She tried to keep the ball rolling and he noticed her efforts. “When I came here I thought you all had some secrets because this place was so creepy. And then suddenly I find out Liam is married to a psychopath who happened to be a Queen and you all knew it. And now when all the secrets are out I’m leaving. Weird feeling,” Riley went on as Drake remained silent. 

Finally, he spoke, “I’m sorry you know, for lying. For pretending nothing was going on and never telling you the real reason why you shouldn’t  marry Liam.” Riley sighed, “I forgive you, really. I get it now, it was not your secret to tell. And it’s okay, if you told me the reason why I couldn’t marry Liam, which is that he was married, I would never believe you and–”

“It’s not the real reason,” he cut her off. “And what was then?” she asked confused. Another secret?  _Oh boy, will it ever end?_

He took a deep breath before answering, “The real reason was,  _is_ , I like you Riley.”

Completely stunned, she took a step back. “Well, thanks, I like you too I mean–” Drake shook his head interrupting her. “Hell, you’re actually gonna make me say it, arent’ you?” Riley narrowed her eyes in confusion when Drake sighed. “Obviously the fact that Liam was married was important but even if he wasn’t I wouldn’t want you to marry him. Because, somehow…somewhere along the way I fell for you like the fool I am. And ever since I just couldn’t stop thinking what if we met under different circumnstances”

“Drake…I–”

“You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to get it off my chest, I know I can’t offer you even the half of what Liam can but–” Without much thinking Riley silenced him with the kiss. He relaxed his slightly tensed muscles when she put her arms around his neck. They kissed for a moment before she pulled away grinning. “You think I’m going back to the U.S. because I want to live like Royalty? Then think again,” she said pressing her lips to his once again.

“So you’re leaving to have a normal life?” he asked when they were regaining their breaths. She shook her head, “I leave to figure my life out. To see what I really want from my life. I can’t just jump into being a Queen at the age of twenty-two. I don’t know what real life is and I want to know.”

Drake nodded at her response. “I understand. I hope you’ll figure it out soon. And I’ll be always waiting for you here.”

“I actually might visit you all during Christmas break, or next summer, how does that sound?”  _Oh how I’m gonna miss these people._

He smiled at her, “I’d like that.” 

Drake kissed her forehead gently and helped her with the suitcases. She waved at him while entering the escalator and saw him waving back at her. Still looking at Drake, she felt her phone ringing. “Do you think I could visit New York soon?” Drake asked on the phone. 

She smiled at his disappearing from the horizon self before answering, “I’d like that.”


End file.
